Bella's Betrayal
by Petals Open to the Moon
Summary: "I love you," she told him, but it wasn't The face she kissed was deathly ..Her fingers caught in long hair, softer than silk, and darker than the cruel strength that bruised her in its .. *written for a friend*
1. Chapter 1

**Such a Waste **

_**Edward **_

As if life could get any more agonizing.

I'd just spent the last five months watching myself waste away, trying to hide the fact it was only because of my own selfishness.

"_It's for your own good, Bella." _

_My_ own good, you mean. I didn't want to face what I was. Didn't want to take the consequences of what our relationship could—and _would_—become.

So I'd left her.

Rio de Janeiro had been my own living hell, because that's where I'd heard everything. Rosalie never could keep her mouth shut, anyway. I wondered if she knew the colossal error she'd made. I tried not to blame everything on her. After all, who had left the poor girl in the _first_ place?

So here I was. I'd spent five months wasting away, twenty-four hours in purgatory, and the last few minutes watching my beloved's fate slip from one precipice to another.

He saw it all, of course. It passed through his mind like a ghost, without a shred of the meaning it meant to me. His greedy eyes assessed me before he spoke. _"La tua cantante," _he whispered, quoting a Latin phrase. He flashed a look at Bella before turning the same incredulous gaze on me. "It makes me thirsty, I admit," he said, chuckling. "However can you stand it?"

"It's not without difficulty," I said through gritted teeth.

"Obviously. I've never heard such a siren call before. It even surprised my brother, Marcus."

"Let's dispense with the pleasantries, Aro," I hissed. "Bella needs to get home."

Aro's eyes widened. I'm sure no one had said such a thing to his face before. It gave me immense pleasure to hear the tide of his thoughts turn rapidly to anger, until he calmed himself into a friendly smile. "You are quite a soul-reader yourself, Edward," he said. "But I'm afraid Bella would surpass you. Astonishing how neither you nor I can read her thoughts, isn't it?"

"She's not joining you," I snarled.

_Careful, Edward. I would hate to lose my temper. _

I snarled again. Bella looked from one of us to the other, her eyes wide and frightened. Aro released my hand, finally, and I swiftly passed my arm around her wait.

"She _is _part of our secret, though," Aro said carefully. "How can I be certain she won't reveal more than is necessary?"

"You have my word. And Alice's."

Aro smiled. "Yes, but what about _Bella's? _I should like to hear _her _promise, as well, without your direct influence on her, my friend."

Aro raised his hand slightly, and before I could react, Felix's arm was thrust violently around my body, dragging me several feet from where Bella stood. I tried to struggle, but his hand closed like a vise about my throat. I felt my neck straining from the pressure, and a web of cracks formed beneath his hands.

"Please!" Bella was screaming. "Oh, please! Kill me! Just not him!"

Tears trickled down her porcelain skin, tracing the shadows under her eyes. She covered her mouth as Aro turned towards her. I could hear his thoughts rushing to and fro in an attempt to explain her actions.

"How extraordinary…" he murmured, almost to himself. He walked slowly towards Bella. Poor, defenseless Bella, who stared at me with an expression that wrenched my heart.

"You would give up _your_ life to become someone like us?" he continued. "A vampire? A soulless monster?"

I felt like my whole body had disappeared, leaving nothing but my brain. I heard his thoughts from across the room, hardly daring to believe…

Bella said nothing. Was she frightened? Worried?

I hung my head in despair. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't _hear. _I had _never _heard her…

Aro's face had grown very gentle. _"Che bellezza," _he whispered, too soft for a human's ears.

Could a vampire go insane? I was. His thoughts were pure poison. They flooded uncontrollably into my mind, taunting me, hurting me. My concern for Bella's safety was the only thing preventing me from ripping out his cursed throat…

_Why does she not answer? Perhaps she is considering my offer. _He sighed._ Isabella. What a lovely addition she would be…_

His eyes traveled over her face, memorizing every detail with pleasure. I gritted my teeth. I hated him so much.

Bella struggled to speak. "You don't know…a thing," she said bravely. "About his soul."

Aro answered softly in Italian, too obsessed with the girl's beauty to remember her native tongue. _Perhaps, but it's either yours or his… and I would prefer _you, _mia bella… _

I snarled, unable to restrain myself.

"This is unfortunate," he said, tearing his gaze away from her. He looked at me. "If only it were your intention to give her immortality." His eyes gazed reproachfully at me. _Do consider, my friend. It would be unfortunate if I had to take…_other _measures. _

My breath stopped. The image in his mind was unmistakable. I flashed my eyes towards Bella, silently begging. _Run, Bella. Run! _But she wasn't looking at me.

She was looking at Aro.

Aro moved silently, like a snake, masking his intentions with a smile. _I would never hurt you, Isabella, _he thought. _But this is a difficult problem. Especially since Edward refuses to give his consent. _

Felix's grip tightened, cracking more skin as I writhed in desperation. Any moment now—oh, why didn't she see the danger? Aro was in front of her, running his hand down her neck…

_Bella! _

He stopped. _Alas, I cannot, _he thought tenderly. _Such a precious jewel… so great a waste… _

The lust in his thoughts twisted my stomach. I couldn't bear it anymore. Wildly, I looked at Bella to see her reaction. She was still frozen with fear, staring at him.

Aro was tracing her lips in his imagination, just like I'd done so many times: the little shadow in the corners that suggested unlimited pleasures, the delicate, almost pouty look of her bottom lip, and the way the color looked like the sky at dawn…

Aro imagined all these things, with great clarity, but seeing it through another's eyes only caused my dead heart to wrench in my breast. I'd never felt so capable of murder. Never, not since those first awful weeks when Bella Swan had come to Forks…

Bella was wrong. I _was _soulless, and I wanted his blood.

_Maybe it I convinced him we _meant _to change her… _

I opened my eyes, focusing on Alice. Her little face was puckered; her plans apparent to me alone. She was already moving across the floor, offering her hand under Aro's amiable gaze.

"Bella _will _be one of us," she said, triumph in her sweet voice. "I've seen it."

Aro took the bait. I went through the vision with him, though I'd already seen it through her eyes: Bella, running through the forest, her white skin a mere glimpse in the stillness. I followed her, laughing, until she stopped, gesturing to a herd of deer in the glade. Her face was perfection. Her skin was spun moonbeams. But her eyes… I couldn't look at her eyes…

Aro loved it. "Incredible!" he breathed. "To see as you do, with such clarity, such _precision." _His face glowed down at my sister with a longing we both understood.

But his attention shifted again.

Bella stood alone, looking as if she wanted to reach out and touch Alice's hand. She didn't see Aro, not until he was several inches from her beautiful face.

I heard her gasp as his hand reached out, echoing my own cry of horror.

Aro was having difficulty concentrating. His thoughts bounced back and forth rapidly, but always, _always _returning to the girl whose cheek he was now caressing

"Your gifts," he whispered, "will make for an _intriguing _immortal."

My _immortal. _My _Isabella. Standing beside me in all her lovely purity. _Aro smiled.

I couldn't see Bella's face; he was in the way. But I saw it reflected through _him. _Everything was glazed over with lust, surprising me with its intensity. He noted every change in her face, from the parting of her cherry lips to the step she took away from him.

Aro pulled away, releasing me from my agony. "Make your preparations!" he said cheerfully, signing to Felix. I staggered over to my Bella, only too aware of Aro's covetous stare.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know."

I kissed her quickly, avoiding her concerned gaze. She mustn't see that I was losing it, cracking under all the strain. I had to get out of that room before I did something _really _stupid. Caius' thoughts blazed through my brain, seething with resentment and warnings of the Volturi, but I barely listened. I sped through the door, Alice behind me, and Aro's voice sang out to us for the last time in farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Something's Wrong **

Bella was very quiet on the plane ride home. When she finally fell asleep, exhausted against my shoulder, I expressed my concern to Alice.

_She's been through a lot, Edward, _she thought gently. _She's just as traumatized as you are. _

I immediately reproached myself. Of course, Alice was right. It was a miracle that Bella had even _spoken _to me, much less forgiven me for what I'd done.

I kissed the dark head that leaned on my shoulder. "I love you, sweetheart," I breathed, knowing she couldn't hear. "I hope you know that now."

She was still sleeping when we arrived in Seattle. Her body lay drowsily across my lap on the car ride home, and I told Alice to expect me at the house soon. She dropped me off at Bella's. I barely had enough time to walk up the driveway before her father came barreling out the door.

"Put her down!" he shouted. His eyes were like Bella's, except they blazed with anger and indignation. He reached for his daughter.

I tried to unwind her arms about my neck, but she clung to me. "No!" she shouted, echoing Charlie. "You don't understand."

"Put her down!" Charlie repeated.

Bella grumbled, burrowing her face in my shoulder. "Go away, Dad."

I finally convinced her to go inside, touching her cheek once. "I'll be there," I whispered, before the patio door slammed shut in my face.

I waited, crouching in the dark undergrowth. I could dimly hear Charlie calming down. Twice, he considered going up and giving Bella a good talking to, but then he'd change his mind again. I did, however, hear him say she was grounded "for the rest of her existence."

I chuckled. It reminded me of how protective my own mother, Elizabeth Masen, had been, and how Esme always fussed over me.

_Esme._ I sighed. How could I face her, or any of them? Rosalie was the only one I was eager to see, but not for pleasant reasons. I had more than just a few things to say to her. Carlisle would step in, of course, and Emmett defended Rose no matter what she did. But she _had_ to know the misery she'd caused. She _had _to see how her arrogance had very nearly destroyed everything.

I raised my head. Bella stood by the window, looking out anxiously. I waited until she'd moved away, then swiftly clambered up the tree, along the wall, and onto her window sill. She wore a light blue camisole (my favorite color for her), and her old pair of raggedy gray sweats.

"Hello, Bella."

"Edward!"

She rushed towards me, then covered her mouth, eyeing the door. I stepped inside carefully and shut the window. In no time, her warm body was curled up in my lap, and we forgot all about Charlie or anything else.

"How are you?" I asked gently. "This has been a terrible day for you, I know."

"_You, _too," she murmured.

"Yes, but I'm a vampire, Bella. We're more durable."

"Perhaps." I wanted to ask her what she meant, but she spoke again. "Why couldn't Aro read my thoughts?"

I stared at her. "I—I don't know."

"Is it just because I'm immune to everyone else? _Could _he hear them if he tried?"

"I've tried multiple times, Bella, and nothing's worked."

"Yes, but your power is not the same as his."

She was staring away from me, towards a shadow on the wall. Her hands were pressed together tightly, but her attitude was thoughtful.

"Well…of course," I said slowly. "His gift far surpasses mine."

She didn't answer. I saw her bite her lip, as if she was in pain, or pushing against something stronger than she was.

"Bella?" I touched her cheek anxiously. It felt very warm. "You need to sleep, love."

She looked at me then. Her eyes were deeper than before, and I thought I saw something like tears in them. She climbed off my lap into bed, pulling up the covers. "Will you stay?" she asked.

"Of course."

"All night?"

No need to bring family quarrels into this. "Yes."

She reached for my hand, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>It was 3:00 in the morning, five hours later.<p>

I rocked in Bella's chair, careful not to sink too far back and snap the wood. Bella hadn't woken, not even once. I was relieved to see the stress finally leaving her face. I sighed. She was always so beautiful when she slept.

"Hm… don't forget… no…."

Bella rolled over on her side, still mumbling. I lay down beside her, my face close to hers. I'd known Bella long enough to realize her nightly conversations were the perfect insight into her dreams, and therefore, her true thoughts. It was a chance I could never resist.

"Mm…Edward."

"Love you, too, Bella," I whispered.

I slid off the bed and walked across the room to her window. I didn't want to leave her. I'd spent too many hours imagining that face, and the dark hair that tangled under the blankets. But I needed to hunt. No point in giving up precautions just because she was suddenly restored to me.

I'd just eased up the window, placing my foot on the sill, when something she said made my whole body freeze in place.

"Aro?"

I whirled around. Bella's arm was across her face. She said it again, this time a hint of petulance in her tone. "Aro?"

I tiptoed closer. I must have misheard. I _had _to have misheard. Grasping her wrist gently, I moved her arm back down to her side. Her brow was creased, as if in anxiety, and she tossed a little as I removed my hand.

"Mm…no," she said softly. "No…not right…"

_What isn't, my love? I'll make it right for you.  
><em>I watched as her body stiffened, and a mask of pain came down over her face. I bit back a cry of alarm. Her lips twisted in a grimace. She was crying.

"I miss you," she whimpered. Her right hand came up slowly, resting on her throat.

I wanted to say something, though I knew she wouldn't hear me. Something like, "I'm here, sweetheart," or "You're safe now." But there was a cold, dead feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it wouldn't go away. So I said nothing, leaning in to catch her next sentence.

"I miss you…" she repeated. And then, with a tender sigh, "…Aro."

I was not prepared for the pain those words would cause me. The feeling intensified, moving up my chest, my arms, my throat. It froze as it spread, tightening my already dead limbs, and freezing the heart that hadn't beat in decades…

In a million years, I would not have seen this coming. Yet _he _had. I should have known. Should have guessed when his first thought pierced my mind.

"Stupid," I whispered. I lay my hand on the soft sheets, still holding Bella by the wrist. My Bella.

But she was mine no longer.

***wow. 9 reviews for the first chapter. you guys must really like this, huh?* **


	3. Chapter 3

**She Isn't Talking**

"Bella, are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?"

Bella looked up from the couch, her brown hair falling in her face. She brushed it back wearily. "No, thank you, Esme. I'm fine."

"You don't look well, honey. Edward's worried about you."

Of course he was. Edward worried about everything. Sometimes it was his very protectiveness of her that deepened the pain and made it harder to breathe freely.

"I'm fine," she repeated.

Esme fluttered away from the stair landing. Her lovely face was creased with anxiety, not only for her son, but for the human girl. She had grown so listless these past few weeks. Esme suspected some estrangement on her father's part, as Bella seldom spoke of him without bitterness. She had grown increasingly distant from her school friends as well, and had only come over because Alice had forced her to. She spoke rarely. She ate less. She didn't seem to care about anything anymore.

_And Edward? _Esme thought, walking to her bedroom. _What about Edward? _

Carlisle stood by the window, gazing out at something intently. He looked up, distracted. "Oh, hello, dearest."

Esme put a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

He said nothing. She followed his gaze just in time to see a white flash disappear beneath a grove of trees.

"Was that—?"

"Edward, yes." Carlisle sighed. "He's been sitting out there for hours."

"Alone?"

"Yes. I asked him if he wanted to talk, but he won't even speak to Alice. It worries me, Esme." He sat down, pulling her beside him. "I thought we'd seen the worse when we left Forks, but something's happened now between him and Bella, and I can't find out what it is."

"Maybe it's too personal," Esme said gently.

"No, love, I don't think so. They were so happy when they came back from Italy, and then…" Carlisle paused, shaking his head. "I don't know what happened."

Esme looked at him concernedly. "Well, what about Alice? Surely she can help us."

"I've asked her already. She says everything is continually fluctuating, with no definite solution. Bella's decisions, especially, are hazy and uncertain."

"And Edward's?"

There was another pause. Then, "I don't know."

While Esme spoke with Carlisle, Bella sat on the couch downstairs, undisturbed by anyone. She flipped listlessly through channels on the Cullens' plasma screen. Finally, her eyes were too tired to focus anymore. She tossed the remote into Emmett's favorite armchair; a big, sprawling thing with gouges here and there from when he'd gotten just a little too excited.

Bella curled up on the soft cushion, pulling her legs underneath her. If she fell asleep quickly, the images in her mind might fade away, giving her some peace. But the nightmare of last night was waiting for her, branded inside her eyelids.

_Isabella… _

Her fingernails dug into her forehead until it hurt. The image remained. Trying to distract herself, she recalled the first time she'd had the nightmare.

It was right after the trip home from Volterra. Charlie had been particularly harsh that night, banning her everything from phone calls to talking with Edward. But she'd gotten what she'd wanted—Edward had come to see her, just as he'd promised. She could sleep without fear of Jane or any of the other guard slinking into her room to kill her.

The dream had started quite innocently. She was standing in an Italian countryside, her face burned by the sun. She was laughing, as if she'd lived there her whole life. It was beautiful.

But then it shifted. She was stumbling through alleys, shoving through a crowd of loud, indignant citizens. The red flags waved like blood in front of her, and the clock chimed noon. She knew she had to hurry; had to get to Edward before the Volturi caught on. It was his last chance.

She stumbled, pushed, and prodded, bruising her arm in the throng. He was there—so terribly close—standing in all his glory in the sun. She reached out, clasping him to her.

"I love you," she told him, but it wasn't Edward.

The face she kissed was deathly pale, and tasting of winter. There were no blue shadows under the eyes. Her fingers caught in long hair, softer than silk, and darker than the cruel strength that bruised her in its grip…

"Bella?"

Her head snapped up. Jasper stood in the doorway. His fair hair was tousled, as if he'd been running.

"Hey, Jasper."

He looked at her closely. "Are you alright?"

Bella touched her wet face. She hadn't realized she was crying. "Yes," she said. Her voice was far from convincing. Jasper shook his head, and she felt a soft calm stealing over her.

"It's the perfect day outside," he said then. "A little stormy, but no rain. I know you can't play baseball with us, but you really should come anyway."

Bella smiled. "No, thanks. I'm too tired."

Jasper opened his mouth, as if to argue, but Carlisle and Esme had appeared on the landing.

"Hello, Jasper," said his father. "We heard you kids playing. Mind if we join you?"

Jasper's teeth sparkled. "Of course. I came to get you. Edward and I don't have a chance against Emmett's split throws."

Esme's eyes brightened. "Edward? Is he playing with you?"

"Yes."

Esme floated down the stairs, pulling her husband with her. Her face was aglow with pleasure.

"Will you join us, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

The three vampires turned simultaneously. Bella had dried her tears by then, eager not to let anyone else see. She looked at Edward's family, and pain gnawed her heart. She wanted to come. There was nothing preventing her. But the nightmare would only follow her there.

"Bella's tired," Jasper said quickly. "I think she needs to sleep."

Esme turned away with Jasper, but Bella could feel Carlisle's eyes on her. He was too intelligent to have missed her swollen eyes, or the way her fingers gripped the back of the sofa…

"Get some rest, Bella," he said kindly.

She nodded, wishing they would leave. Their sympathy was only making her cry again.

Jasper smiled at her, then closed the door behind him, leaving Bella to face her memories.


	4. Chapter 4

**What Hurts Most **

Edward came to see her that night. It was the first time in days.

"Hey," Bella said softly. She let him kiss her on the cheek before he sat in his usual spot in her old rocking chair. In a way, she was glad he had come. The loneliness was killing her.

School had become an obligation. She did well as always, but that was just because it was a way to drive all the horrors from her head. Mr. Warner complained of her distractedness in Trig, but it was just like the Cullens now. She offered up perfect grades in return for solitude.

Jessica hadn't spoken to her since before Volterra. She still resented Bella for the incident at the movie theater. Mike and the others grew tired of Bella's depression and left her alone. If she wasn't happy with that freakish Cullen boy, than what was the problem? Only Angela was silent. She never judged, never gossiped. She let Bella lead her own world, never guessing how much her compassion helped.

Home was the worst.

She and Charlie had never hit it off too well. Sure, it had all started out pleasantly, and Renée was optimistic, but it was becoming clear why her mother had divorced him. His silences, his tiresome expectation for Bella to keep the house clean, and to top it all off was his anger over her recent flight to Italy. He hadn't forgiven her. She doubted if he would. Everyday was a nightmare of his lectures and grudging looks, and Bella had come to believe that it just wouldn't work out between them. She had tried, but…

_Well, what did you expect? _she thought bitterly, stalling in the bathroom before facing Edward again. _If you run with vampires, you're going to have to expect _some_ drawbacks. _

She swept her toiletries into a bag, stifling a cry as her fingers grazed a razor blade. Blood dripped onto the counter, and she had a sudden horrific flashback. Eyes stared up from the stain, and they matched the color with burning intensity…

Edward rapped on the door. "Bella?" His voice was anxious. "Are you alright?"

Of course. He'd smelled the blood. "Don't worry," she called. "Cut myself. I'll clean it up."

She ran her hand under cold water. It hurt, but only a little. "Look at yourself," she whispered to the reflection. "You're a mess."

She looked like a vampire. Sallow skin, dark shadows—it was all there.

Bella came out of the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. She saw Edward's eyes flicker to her hand, but she hid it quickly under her sweater. "It's fine," she told him.

He leaned back, rocking quietly. The silence was killing her. She forced a smile onto her face. "So! How was the baseball game?"

Edward looked at her cautiously. "It was alright. The storm passed before we could finish."

"That's too bad. I heard Emmett was winning."

"You did? From whom?"

"Jasper. He came to get your parents and asked if I wanted to come watch."

"Why didn't you?" he said quietly.

She hated how his tone made her feel guilty. "I didn't feel well. I know you guys think that this weather's perfect, but I happen to like being in the sun."

Italy. It was hotter even than Phoenix. On the day she'd come, at least. She hadn't noticed the heat at first; not with her heart thudding in her chest as she shoved through a sea of red…

"Are you angry with me?"

"No," she said. "I'm just…just a little…"

_Depressed. Worn out. Would rather be dead. _And _him? _Her heart skipped a beat. What was _he_ feeling? He'd looked at her so often, with Edward boring holes into his black suit…

"Just a little tired," she finished.

Edward took a breath. "Bella, we really need to talk."

"About what?"

"I want to ask you something, and… I want your honest reply."

Bella sucked in air sharply. She suddenly wished she was a million miles away. Her depression. That must be it. He wanted to pry into her thoughts and see what was wrong. But what could she tell him?

"Bella?" he repeated, puzzled.

"Yes, Edward?" She cursed herself for speaking so quickly. Her agitation was obvious.

Edward traced his finger along a small crack in the armrest. "Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"There's no one else?"

"Silly boy," she laughed. "How could there be anyone else?"

_Liar, liar. _

Her laugh was high-pitched, almost like a desperate breath, and he noticed. Rising from the chair, he came and wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

"Bella, love," he whispered. "You can tell me."

She pushed him away, irritated. "Tell you what? I'm _fine! _What's your problem, Edward?"

He stared at her in shock, then his jaw tightened. "I wish you wouldn't get angry," he said quietly. "There's no reason why I can't ask you questions."

"Yes, but this is insulting!" she snapped. She flung herself into the chair where he'd been sitting and buried her face in her hands. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with _her? _

"I heard you…last night…" he began slowly. "You were… talking in your sleep, as usual."

"Edward!" she complained.

"I can't help listening, Bella. If you're so anxious to become one of us, then you can at least put up with our differences until then. Anyway, you said something about your mom I couldn't catch; something like, "no, don't forget. You really missed her.'" Edward's smile disappeared as quickly as it came. "And then…" He stopped.

Bella sat motionless in the chair, staring at him. "Then?"

His teeth gritted together. "You said his… _Aro's_ name. You missed _him,_ too."

Bella didn't move. She couldn't look Edward in the eye… couldn't even speak for a few minutes. Her mind was a mess. And her heart… why wasn't her heart speaking to her?

"Bella?"

She felt his hands on hers, uncurling her clenched fists. He brushed back her thick hair.

"Sweetheart, I want to repeat my first question."

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Do you love me?"

A horrible silence followed Edward's question, and Bella watched as the pain in his eyes deepened. A tear fell down her cheek, and she shook her head. Once.

"I see," he said calmly, but she wasn't fooled.

"Ed—Edward…" she sobbed. "I—I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it. It—it just…_happened."_

"Bella, do you know what this means?" His voice was a frantic whisper. "Do you have any _idea_ how stupid—how utterly, incredibly _stupid_ of you this is? _Do_ you?"

"I know!" she cried. "But what do you expect me to do?"

"Bella, I—" Edward stood up suddenly, then walked over to the window, leaning his marble forehead against the glass. "Bella, I need to know how much you feel for him."

"Aro?"

Edward winced at the name. "Yes."

_You love him! _her heart screamed. _Say it! What's preventing you? _

"More than you know."

A tiny crack marred the glass under Edward's hand.

"Edward, please understand," she pleaded. "I still… _care_ about you, it's just that…" She stopped, feeling darts of ice run down her spine. "It's so difficult, to…to be away from him. I've not stopped having nightmares since we got back from Italy, and I…I just can't function anymore." She looked up at his still form. "He wants me back, Edward," she whispered. "He wants me, and… _I_ want him, too."

A shudder ran through Edward's body, but he said nothing.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered. The tears were falling faster now, but Bella didn't close her eyes. She couldn't, because every time she did, the nightmare was laughing at her.

"How do you know?" Edward said harshly. He hadn't moved. "How do you _know_ he wants you?"

"I saw it, Edward. I saw it in his eyes."

And he had read Aro's mind. Surely it was clear as day to him. She longed to ask him, to hear every beautiful detail, but now was not the time.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. What else could she say? Dead hearts couldn't break, and yet she'd shattered his in the space of a minute.

The shadows lengthened in the room as time dragged on. Bella sat frozen in her chair, not daring to look up at Edward again. Finally, she heard him take a quick breath, almost like a sigh. There was a soft creaking sound, and Bella looked up just in time to see the window ease close, and hear the sound of his feet landing on the soft grass below.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carlisle **

It was morning. Well, sort of. The alarm near Bella's bed read one o'clock. It marked the fourth hour she'd been sitting there, saying nothing… feeling nothing.

She hadn't planned it like this; hadn't planned for him to find out at _all. _And now he was off God knows where, feeling more pain than she'd ever experienced in her short life.

The door creaked in the now darkening room. "Bella?"

_Charlie. _Surely the baseball game hadn't lasted _that _late. "What, Dad?"

She lifted her head, but it wasn't Charlie who stood in the doorway. "May I come in?" continued the voice gently.

"Carlisle? What are you doing here?"

"Your father is working late at the station tonight. He won't be home for another hour or so."

Bella looked into his gentle eyes, and suddenly knew why he was here. "Come in."

Edward's father closed the door behind him. He looked at her a moment, then crossed the room to open the blinds a little more.

"Please…" she whispered.

He turned to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Please don't do that. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Carlisle came to sit beside her on the bed. She thanked him silently for not making the situation any more awkward than it was. It helped her forget her own embarrassment at her disheveled appearance.

He sat by her calmly, his long white hands folded together. She knew he was waiting for her to speak, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him; see the warm, fatherly kindness in his eyes.

"Bella," he said finally. "Would it be alright if I asked what happened between you and Edward?"

"You don't know?"

"Well, yes, actually. Edward came to me a short while ago. But I want to hear _your_ point of view."

Bella brushed a hand across her eyes. They were dry and swollen; reminiscent of her misery since Edward's sudden departure.

"I only want what's best for you both," Carlisle added kindly.

Bella moved closer, laying her weary head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's alright. You don't have to say anything, sweetheart."

"No," she whispered. "I—I want to help Edward…somehow. I've no one else to turn to."

She lifted her head, aware of his golden eyes watching her. "Everything was fine before Edward left for Italy," she began slowly. "But when I met the Volturi, things started to… well, get a little out of hand, I guess. I knew Edward was agitated. Who could blame him? He'd been through so much…" Her voice trembled a little. "It was only afterwards I learned the real reason for it."

Bella closed her eyes. "That's when I realized I didn't know if I loved him or not. Not after what I heard."

"What did you hear?" Carlisle asked gently.

"He thought I was asleep. We were an hour away from home, and I heard him telling Alice everything. He told her that Aro, the leader of the Volturi, had been thinking of me the entire time. That he was in…in _love_ with me, almost." Bella clenched her fists. "He doesn't know I heard. But I couldn't forget about it. I couldn't tell him. Not even then."

"Tell him what?"

"That it was the same for me. _I_ loved Aro, too."

Carlisle had obviously heard this before, but Bella could still see the awe of surprise on his face. He paused for a moment. "Forgive me, Bella, but I must ask you for a little more detail. How is it you feel this way so soon? You've only seen Aro once."

"I know."

"And you're _absolutely_ certain you love him?"

"Yes."

The doctor said nothing. Then, "I assume Edward has told you the consequences, were you to follow your heart in this matter?"

"No. He was shocked, of course, but said nothing in particular."

"Well, it is vital you should know, Bella. The Volturi have lived for many millennia, and their interests are as changeable as their nature. They follow no rules but their own. If what Edward says is true—if Aro truly has these feelings for you—and you left for Italy now, God only knows what might happen. How could we protect you? What if his interest waned in time?" Carlisle shook his head. "I know this is hard for you, Bella, but you _have_ to look at things logically."

She looked at him. "Were _you_ thinking logically when you changed Esme? Or Edward?"

His face clouded. He hadn't expected this approach. "I did what I had to do, Bella. There was no—"

"It was what you wanted, wasn't it?" she interrupted. "You didn't change them because you _had_ to, but because you _wanted to. _For you, there was no other way."

Carlisle lowered his eyes. "Ah," he said softly.

"Don't you see?" she pleaded. "I _have_ to go back. It _hurts,_ Carlisle. It hurts to be away from him."

Carlisle stared intently at her. His eyes were kind and thoughtful, as always, but she could sense his anxiety for her. "I cannot force you, Bella," he said at last. "Your fate rests in your own hands. But I don't think Edward will let you go easily. He loves you so much."

His tone wasn't reproachful, but Bella felt her conscience prick her all the same. "I think it would be best if Edward didn't know I was leaving at all."

Carlisle nodded. "I agree. But what about Alice? Does she know?"

"Alice will support me."

"Very well."

Carlisle stood up, then turned to face the human girl. "I suppose this is good-bye then, Bella."

Her throat ached suddenly, and she rushed forward, letting him hold her gently in a warm hug.

"We're always here for you," he whispered. "Esme will miss you especially. Please stay in touch with us. Take a cell phone with you. You have our number."

"I promise."

Carlisle pulled back a little. He sighed. "Edward will never forgive me for this."

"He will if I ask him to." _And me? _she thought sadly. _Will he forgive _me?

The doctor smiled at her, touching her chin with his forefinger. "Let's hope so."

She watched him walk across the room, his fair hair gleaming in the darkness. At the door he stopped and turned. His mouth opened as if to say something, but seeing her weary face, he changed his mind, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Alice met Bella at the entrance to her house. The vampire's hair was pulled back with a barrette, and her tiny face was ringed with darker shadows than usual.<p>

"When are we leaving?" she asked softly.

**I'm still a little stunned at the wave of reviews that followed the first two chapters. Here's three more to thank you for it. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

***alright! alright! here's another chapter for you bloodthirsty fans!* ^^ review and let me know how i'm doing... **

**To Volterra **

The drive to Seattle was a long one. Alice drove slower than her usual hectic speed, weaving in and out of traffic instead of squealing maniacally around curves. She fiddled with the knobs at first, humming to the radio, but eventually she lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

_Why is she going so slow? _Bella wondered. It was a lot different from the dramatic rush to Italy she'd pictured. As if answering her thoughts, Alice said she didn't see the need to hurry.

"Aro has all the time in the world at his disposal," she said (a little harshly, Bella thought). "Meanwhile, I've only got _you_ for a few hours." Her black eyes reflected the passing traffic sadly. "Edward was lucky. He knew you far longer than I did."

Bella was silent, and she knew they were both remembering the same thing. While Charlie worked at the station, they'd snuck everything from Bella's room into the back of the Porsche, which had been Edward's gift to Alice. It struck Bella as ironic that she had used it to find Edward, but was now ditching him in the very same vehicle. It was late afternoon when Bella slammed the door to the passenger seat, and Edward had suddenly appeared, his arm shielding his face from the sun. He leaned through the window, his boyish face twisted in anger.

"Alice!" he cried. "Have you gone _mad?" _

"Bella knows what she wants."

He scoffed. "But not what's _good_ for her!"

This irked Bella a bit, but she held her tongue.

"You _know _the future, Alice!" he said.

"I told you already. The images aren't certain."

Edward shook his head, black and gold combining. "This is madness…"

"Do you love her?" Alice asked flatly.

"Of course I do."

"Then won't you want what's best for her?"

He showed his teeth. "By sending her to hell, you mean?"

"She has decided that for herself, Edward. You cannot choose her life for her. She can either stay and be miserable or go and get another chance."

Edward looked at Bella. She couldn't meet his gaze.

Alice softened her tone a little. "Doesn't her happiness mean _anything_ to you?"

Her words seemed to hit something deep within him, for his face grew paler than ever. He gave Bella one last, despairing glance, than shot away from the curb and disappeared into the trees.

They hadn't heard from him since. Esme had called a half-hour ago, checking on Bella with true motherliness, but there was nothing from Edward.

Bella clutched her passport in sweaty hands. The edges were frayed from where she'd bent and pulled at them repeatedly. She held on to it as if it were her last lifeline on earth.

"There's the airport," Alice said, jarring the silence.

Bella blinked as Seattle spun and blurred before her eyes. She hadn't slept—_really_ slept—in so long. The nightmare had taken on new proportions. Last night she'd seen herself standing beside Aro, blood staining her lips, as she reached down to touch Edward's lifeless face…

"_Stop it!" _she hissed.

Alice looked over at her. "What, Bella?"

"Nothing. Talking to myself."

"Well, don't do that. I can hear every word." The little vampire allowed herself to smile. Then she was all business. "When we get there, don't worry about finding luggage or fixing reservations or anything. Jasper and I have arranged it already."

"Does Jasper know about this?"

"They all do, technically. You can't keep anything secret. Rose and Emmett are perplexed, to be honest, and Carlisle and Esme only worry about your safety." She patted Bella's shoulder. "Jasper agrees with me, though. He feels sorry for you, but is willing to help the best he can."

"Thank you," Bella whispered. "You're all so understanding. It's more than I deserve."

"Love you, too, Bella. Of course, we're all anxious about Edward, but…well, he will get over it."

"He won't."

Alice sighed. "He'll have to, I'm afraid. There's no other option, especially since you'll probably never come back fro—"

She stopped herself in time, but Bella knew what she'd been about to say. As if she needed additional fears on this trip. She would have no idea where to go…what to do…how to begin… _Does he even _want _me? _she wondered, but rebuked herself. _I'll go insane if I keep torturing myself. I know what I want, and I'm going to find it even if it kills me. _

Alice slid the Porsche easily into a parking space, then quickly opened the door and got out. Bella followed her, and they lifted her suitcase and duffel bag from the trunk.

"Pack light," Alice had instructed. That was easy. Bella's family had never been well off. The scant clothes and accessories she owned had fit in nicely.

Alice carried the bag, which was heavier, but Bella insisted on holding the suitcase, along with her purse and passport. They walked together through the sliding doors and Alice went straight to the reservation desk. While she chatted with the desk clerk (who was a female, thankfully), Bella looked around nervously at the crowds. What if Edward had decided to follow them, after all? Would he really try to prevent her, even now? But there were no vampires in sight, except the dazzling, fairy-like creature by her side.

"I've got them!" said Alice triumphantly, waving the tickets in Bella's face. They'd both decided she should come with Bella as far as Volterra, and then return home. "You've never _really _traveled to Europe before," Alice had said grimly. "It's a nightmare."

Thirty minutes later, they were on board United Airlines, and Bella realized Edward hadn't followed them after all. He really _had _let her go.

The flight was long, tiresome, and filled with many disturbing dreams. Bella finally forced open her eyes and asked Alice to tell her a story. The vampire tried to make her laugh by telling funny stories of Jasper and Emmett fighting, or the time he and Rosalie had gotten so passionate one night, they'd crashed through the railing and landed on Esme's prize coffee table below.

"Smashed it to bits," Alice said, giggling. 'But she forgave them, as always. I think Carlisle bought her an antique dresser to compensate."

The intercom came on above, instructing the passengers to buckle up and prepare for landing. Bella turned to Alice, her eyes wide. "We're here already?"

Alice squeezed her hand. "Look out the window," she whispered.

Volterra gazed up at them, a myriad of sparkling colors and frantically moving pedestrians. They were too small to see clearly, but Bella imagined she could hear the familiar babble of Italian as dawn approached over the surrounding hills.

"I hope some of them speak English," she said.

"Don't worry. I know the clerk of the hotel you're staying at. He's a little hard to understand, but he's fluent."

Bella closed her eyes as the plane landed. She lifted her bag with a dazed expression, keeping the passport pressed to her heart. The weary passengers trailed out of the plane, dragging her and Alice with them. They took a taxi—Alice babbling directions—and the little car sped off towards the bright lights. Bella leaned against Alice's shoulder, exhausted. She heard Alice say something, or point to something, but her eyes were too heavy. The city disappeared slowly, taking her with it as she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>She slept for an hour before the taxi stopped at the <em>Strade Azzure <em>hotel. The clerk greeted them in profuse Italian, kissing Alice's hand with an old-fashioned gesture. He turned to Bella, switching abruptly to English. "And how are you, young lady?"

She smiled at him, charmed. The Italians were a warm, friendly lot, and the hotel staff didn't seem to mind their guests arriving at a late hour. It was nearly eleven when Alice checked into the room, but Bella didn't feel like sleeping. She set her suitcase and other luggage on the bed and curled up on the couch by the television set.

Alice stroked her hair gently. "I'll go get some food for you," she said. Five minutes later, she was back. She set some fruit and sandwiches on the low table, then filled up some water from the sink.

"C'mon, Bella," she urged. "You can't trick me anymore about not eating. I know enough about human habits now from Edward."

Bella sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, taking a sandwich. "I'm just really nervous, that's all."

"I know. Who wouldn't be?" Alice eyed her while she ate. "You know, Bella, no one would blame you if you were to come back to Forks with me."

The girl shook her head. "We've gotten this far. We might as well continue."

"Bella…" Alice pressed her arm pleadingly. "It's not worth your getting hurt, honey. I can't even predict your future until you meet with Aro, and it gets more difficult the further away I am. At least think about it awhile longer."

Bella turned, and for the first time, Alice saw fear in her dark eyes. "I can't, Alice," she whispered. "Because if I think too hard, I'll _want _to run away, and then everything will just start all over again."

"Is he waiting for you?" Alice asked simply.

Bella looked away. "I don't know."

"Then how do you know he wants you?"

"I _don't,_ Alice. That's the worst part of it—the fact that I've ruined Edward's life for nothing, and that Aro might just kill me the moment I get there. But I _have _to do this. I wish I could explain it to you, Alice, but it's so…so _hard." _

She rubbed the tears angrily from her eyes. How _could _she explain? It was as if Aro had torn her heart in half, coveting the rest for himself while she went home to Volterra. And now that she'd felt that longing for him—now that he'd ripped open that hole in her chest—there was nothing left to do but go back and tell him everything.

Of course, there was the hope he _did _want her, and was waiting for her. She'd heard what Edward had told Alice. But that hope was a small one. What was it Carlisle had said? That "the Volturi's interests were as changeable as their nature…" Carlisle was wise. He wouldn't steer Bella in the wrong direction. "How can we protect you?" he'd said. "What if his interest waned in time?"

A lump caught in Bella's throat. _What if he's right? _

Alice wrapped her arms around the girl's trembling body, and let her cry out her fear onto her black t-shirt. "It's alright, Bella," she said softly. "I think I understand. You know, maybe Edward isn't what you thought he was, after all. Maybe soulmates are only found after a lot of heartache and pain, and when you least expect it."

Bella lifted her swollen eyes. "You think so?"

Alice was thoughtful. "It's certainly possible. Why else would you feel this way for Aro so quickly?" She shook her head, and her black hair danced about her face. "It's the only way that makes sense."

She stood up, setting Bella's plate on the counter. Bella stirred, a thought striking her. "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Where do you think I should go? To find him, I mean?"

Alice smiled sadly. "I don't know, Bella. That's up to you. All I know is that he's here in this city, and if you want him badly enough, you'll find him."

Alice went into the bedroom to unload some of their luggage. Bella sat on the couch, her knees drawn up under her chin. Suddenly, she lifted her head, and a faint smile crept across her face. The tower. How could she have forgotten?

_Alice gripped my arm, and her eyes were wild in her sculpted face. "Ask for the Palazzo dei Priori!" she hissed, her voice barely audible over the milling crowds. "You'll find him there, under the clock tower…" _

Palazzo dei Priori. Under the clock tower. The pieces were falling together now, and her mind raced about madly. She knew her course now. Alice would surely see her decision, and she could keep a watchful eye on her back in Washington. All she had to do was find the tower.

"I'm coming, Aro," she whispered softly. "I'm coming, my love."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Again **

Alice left early next morning. She'd come only with her purse, armed with the golden credit card that seemed to grant their every wish. She set Bella up for three more nights at the hotel, and information on purchasing an airline ticket should she change her mind.

"Is three nights enough?" Bella asked nervously.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Bella. The Volturi aren't in the habit of checking out hotel rooms. And if they did…well, the staff wouldn't live to tell about it."

It was meant to be a joke, but neither of them smiled. Alice hugged her friend warmly, murmuring reassurances when Bella's eyes began to tear. A taxi pulled up behind them, and the driver honked impatiently.

"_Uno momento!" _Alice called. She turned back to Bella, and her lovely face was serious. "Listen," she said, whispering rapidly. "The key is to keep yourself valuable to the Volturi _at all times. _If you feel yourself threatened, just hint that you'll join them. Or better yet, say _I've _been considering it, and that I won't join them if they harm you. Okay?"

Bella nodded, and Alice looked at her worriedly. Her pale skin was sallow in the blazing sunlight, and she looked smaller and more delicate than ever. Bella saw her anxious look, and tried to smile. "I'm fine, Alice. Really."

The taxi driver punched the horn again. Alice gave her one last squeeze, than danced towards the waiting car. "Bye!" she shouted. "_Call _me!" The door slammed, and the car screeched away from the pavement.

Bella walked into the hotel lounge, feeling strangely exhilarated, yet frightened at the same time. Her plans had been so clear last night, but now she was feeling uncertain again.  
>Her pants pocket vibrated, and she pulled out her cellphone. The number was Carlisle's. She flicked it open quickly and spoke eagerly into the mouthpiece. "Hello?"<p>

"Bella!" Esme's voice came through. It sounded sweeter than ever, and Bella had a sudden ache in her heart for her own mother. Charlie had left no regrets, but her mother was different. Did Renée know she'd left yet? Would she ever come back?

Esme's voice was relieved as she chattered on. "I'm so happy to hear your voice, sweetheart," she said. "Is Alice still there? Where are you staying?"

"At the _Stradde Azzura. _And no, Alice just left."

"Oh, that's a beautiful part of town," Esme rejoined. "Carlisle took me there once. Have you ever seen the mountain towns? Montepulciano, for instance?"

"No," Bella smiled. "I've only been here once."

"Oh, yes, of course." Esme's voice disappeared for a moment, then she spoke again. "Carlisle is leaving now for another shift at the hospital, or he would talk with you. He says to make sure you're being careful. Do you want to talk to Emmett?"

"Sure." Bella smiled again. She'd always loved that big, crazy brother of Edward's.

A deep voice boomed through the earpiece. "Hey, Bella!"

"Hey, Em."

"Waltzing off to the bad vamps eh? Ready to kick some butt?"

She laughed. "No, not really."

His voice grew serious. "You take care, little sis. Hate to lose you."

Bella bit her lip. Her eyes were starting to burn again. "You know, technically, that doesn't work, Emmett," she said softly. "'Cause I don't think I'll be your sister-in-law anytime soon."

"Who cares? You still watch out for yourself, ok?"

"'K."

He gave the phone to Esme again, who chatted with Bella for several minutes. Rosalie wasn't available (big surprise), and Jasper was already hanging around the airport, anxious in Alice's absence. After awhile, Edward's mother hung up, and Bella was left again in the eerie silence of her own thoughts.

She stood up, finally, and went to her room. The first thing she did was leave a note for the hotel staff, asking them not to bother about cleaning services 'til the next day. She still felt a little wary of foreigners, and didn't want anyone looking through her things (particularly pictures of her and the Cullens).

The next step was more difficult. She reached for her purse, set it on her shoulder, then put it down again with a decided air. What good would it do her where she was going? She crammed a few _lire _into her pockets, hid her passport in her luggage, then slipped out the door before she could argue with herself further.

Of course, her reasoning _was _logical. She _could _just be hurrying to her death…

"Don't think of that!" she muttered, ignoring the quizzical look a passer-by gave her. "I'll worry about that when I get there."

"Getting there" was less troublesome than she'd expected. It wasn't hard to miss the _Palazzo dei Priori, _even though the rooftops and gates weren't sporting red flags like before. Bella didn't recognize the path she took, but the massive clock tower looming around the next corner was unmistakable. So was the fountain that centered the square. Several bored teenagers hung about, whistling as she came closer.

"_Ah! Se sei alla ricarca di qualcuno, bella ragazza?" _

The speaker jeered at her, his black eyes flashing. His friend leaned over and punched his arm. _"Stai zitto, idiota. Lei e Americano." _

The other boy lifted his hands. _"Che? Che cosa ho fatto?" _

Their voices faded behind her. She walked through the small doorway, and looked around her in relief. This was it. About ten feet away, Aro's guard had appeared out of nowhere, summoning her and Edward to their master before Jane intervened.

The hallway was cold, as if the stone walls had sucked away the light and warmth from outside. The place seemed even more forbidding, now that she was alone.

Bella rested a trembling hand on the cold surface. Completely alone.

She walked the length of the hallway, but nothing gave her clues as to where the Volturi had entered. _Duh, _she thought. _It's probably well-hidden from prying eyes. _

She stopped, running her fingers over the stones. It was here. She was sure of it. If only she could find the opening…

"Looking for something?" spoke a soft voice.  
>Bella turned around slowly, expectantly. She straightened up and faced Aro's polite subordinate with a tight smile. Normally, she would have been frightened, but now, this voice was music to her ears. He watched her curiously, with the polite smile she still remembered.<p>

Demetri's appearance had always puzzled her. His skin was the queerest color, as if the native, Italian tone of his past life had been only partly erased by a vampire's extreme pallor. He brushed back a strand of dark hair before bowing to her courteously.

"I suppose you have a reason for being here?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to see Aro." Her voice was so calm! It unnerved her. She saw a flicker of surprise cross his face. Clearly, this wasn't the reply _he'd_ been expecting, either.

"Interesting," he said, stalling. "Most interesting. Has my master sent for you, by any chance?"

_Not literally. _"No," she replied.

Demetri flicked a speck of dust off his jacket. "That's unfortunate. My masters hate guests that are unannounced."

A step was heard along the hallway, and a lithe, graceful vampire came into view. She stood beside Demetri, and her beautiful features gazed at Bella with a similar, surprised expression. It only took a moment for Bella to recognize "the bait" of the Volturi, Heidi. The memories she evoked were not pleasant. Mostly just screaming and frantic cries as a group of tourists fled back towards the sealed doors…

"What's this, Demi?" Heidi asked.

"I don't know." They both looked at Bella. She felt precisely like a sheep being led out for slaughter. "Should we bring her to Aro, you think?"

"Better than letting her go," she answered.

"Alright, then." Demetri gestured in front of him politely. "After you, Bella."

She walked ahead, surprised he remembered her name. Had they talked about her during her absence? she wondered. The light behind her grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared behind a tall, mahogany cabinet to her left. They turned several corners and then stopped. She saw Demetri signal to Heidi, and a pair of cold, graceful hands closed about her face. Blinding her. She was led forward, stumbling, until something clanged shut behind them. Heidi stepped away, revealing the ghostly light of torches along stone walls.

"Sorry about that," Demetri apologized. "We're taking a quicker route this time, and Aro would prefer to keep the entrance a secret. Follow me."

She did so, keeping a careful distance from the vampire behind her. Heidi had never shown hostility towards her, but… she was one of the Volturi. And they didn't favor animals as a diet.

"Well, here we are!" Demetri nudged Bella forward. "I'm sorry we don't have a large reception for you like last time," he joked. "My masters prefer to do their counseling at night. Aro ishere, though. He'll be surprised, I'll bet."

"Why _did _you come, anyway?" Heidi peered into Bella's face closely. Her eyes were crimson again. Obviously the violet was reserved for attracting her human prey. "Why are you here?"

"I—"

But then Bella was at a loss for words. Demetri had flung the doors open, Heidi following close behind them, but Bella didn't see them. She didn't even notice Alec moving past her, or Jane's furious, dismayed stare. Her heart rose in her mouth, allowing only one word to escape… the word she'd repeated over and over since her hurried departure from Italy…

"_Aro." _


	8. Chapter 8

**And the "cruel little author" has submitted again! Here's some delicious Aro for you. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>So Close <strong>

She didn't know she'd spoken aloud. But vampires have exceptional hearing, and the soft whisper did not go unnoticed by anyone. Least of all Aro.

He walked slowly from the center of the room, where he'd been conversing with a lean, sandy-haired vampire Bella had never seen before. The brilliant light from the domed ceiling glittered off Aro's face and hands, mirroring the radiant smile on his face.

"Isabella!" he exclaimed. "This is _indeed _a pleasure! What brings you back to Volterra?"

Before she could say anything, Demetri spoke. "I found her poking around under the _Palazzo dei Priori," _he said. "She said she wanted to see _you,_ specifically."

Bella wished Demetri would keep his mouth shut. It was obvious from his grin that he was enjoying this. Aro's eyes flickered back and forth between them, resting on Bella's face with an intense expression. "Ah," he said simply. He tilted his head, as if looking behind her, then turned to Demetri. "But where are the others? Surely she did not come alone?"

Demetri nodded. "She did."

Aro's eyes widened, and he turned to Bella in renewed astonishment. "Is this true, my dear?"

"Yes," she clarified. "I came alone."

A softness stole over Aro's features, vanishing before Bella could see it clearly. The room was silent as the vampire deliberated.

She took advantage of his silence. "What? Would you prefer I didn't?"

Aro's eyes sparkled. "But of _course_ not, Isabella," he said affectionately. "How may I be of service to you?"

"I—I just wanted to talk with you. Alone."

She blushed, feeling like she'd outspoken.

Aro smiled at her. "An odd request," he said. "But I will most certainly grant it."

He gestured idly with one hand, and all the vampires glided away before she had time to really study them. Only the sandy-haired one stopped, staring at her intently before following the rest.

"Who was that?" she asked, as the doors closed.

"Who?" Aro replied pleasantly.

"The one you were talking to."

"That was Corin, my dear. One of many in our guard whom you've not had the pleasure of meeting."

"Oh."

She looked down at her hands, not sure how to continue. Her fantasies hadn't exactly carried this far. When she lifted her head, the same tender smile had appeared on Aro's face. He seemed amused by her shyness.

Bella cleared her throat, but it was no use. There was nothing she could say.

He took a step forward. "Is it something important?" he asked softly. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Her eyes were fixed on the floor, watching him come closer. Her heart missed a beat as his icy hand curved under her chin.

"Come now," he encouraged. "It can't be as bad as all that."

_This would be so much easier, _she thought. _If he could just read my mind. _But her mind was sealed, as always. Aro dropped his hand.

"Why don't you tell me why you came alone?" he said finally. "I confess I'm disappointed in Edward. Surely he wouldn't let you come so far? And to _us,_ especially?"

"I came with Alice," she said, finding her voice. "Then I found the _Palazzo _on my own."

Aro sighed. "Dear Alice…how I miss her. And what did Edward's charming family think of this little excursion?"

"They didn't care," she lied. "I came because I _wanted _to."

Aro laughed, his teeth dazzling in his elegant, sculpted face. "My, we _have _been naughty, haven't we?" He began to walk around her slowly. "How shall we punish you?"

Bella trembled. There was something in his tone that made her shiver all over, as if a thousand tiny needles were pricking her skin. As he walked behind her, she half expected to feel his lips on her throat, and a warm current of liquid gushing over her blouse…

But he stopped before her, his eyes laughing. Whatever he was thinking, whatever he intended to do, she knew that he was pleased to see her.

"So! Did you intend to stay here, my dear? Or is our quiet sanctuary do dismal for you?" His eyes watched her closely, like a cat at a mouse hole.

She forced the words out. "I _was_ hoping you'd let me stay. I'd prefer it, actually."

"Wonderful!" His hands clapped together, startling her. "We'd be happy to arrange a room for you. You can tell Demetri where to find your things. He has nothing better to do, anyway."

The doors opened, and Demetri entered as if on cue. Felix stood behind him, and his face twisted into a leer when he saw Bella.

"Couldn't resist our company, could you?" he smirked. He seemed even bigger than she remembered, towering over all of them.

"Except yours," she retorted.

Felix only laughed; a rough, barking sound.

"Ah, Demetri!" Aro called from behind her. "I have a little job for you."

"Yes, my lord?"

Aro nodded his head to Bella. The vampire turned to her unwillingly. _"Si?" _

Bella stammered the name of the hotel to him, then flinched when he scowled at her. But a quick look from Aro silenced him, and he vanished out the door, followed closely by Felix.

Aro smiled, offering Bella his arm. "Shall we, my dear?"

There was a brief pause, but it seemed like an eternity to Bella before she touched his arm. When she did, the soft fabric burned through her fingers, unsteadying her.

Aro watched her catch her breath, and a smile stole upon his face. It was exhilarating—the effect he seemed to have on this girl. This beautiful, naïve, deliciously fragile girl…

"Are you feeling well, Isabella?" he asked gently. He hoped she would look at him when she answered, but she only stared straight ahead.

"Yes," she whispered. "It's nothing."

Her hand grasped his arm, and he led her out of the counseling room down a dark hallway. It was lit by torches, but she was used to it, having been there previously. She just didn't remember it being so _dark…_

"And here we are!" Aro said cheerfully. A door to the left clicked open under his touch. Bella walked in. It was a simple room, but not as gloomy as the exterior of the Volturi's lair. There was a bed, a dresser, and a small writing table in the center of the room. Everything was placed at her convenience. There were no windows, of course, but an electric light was strung along the ceiling. It was a strange contrast to all the medieval torches she'd just seen.

"This is one of the rooms we reserve for our _human _guests," Aro said smoothly. "We've found that the light is much more comforting for them, although I personally prefer the old-fashioned devices." He chuckled. "Not that your modern inventions aren't just _lovely." _

"Thank you," she said.

"It is my pleasure, Bella."

"Isabella," she said.

Aro looked at her curiously. "What, my dear?"

She turned around, looking at him fully for the first time. "I like 'Isabella' better."

Aro's eyes lit up slowly, and he smiled. "As you wish, Isabella."

Bella smiled back, but with less confidence. His charming air of politeness had always unnerved her. It felt like…like there was something _behind _the face that he wasn't saying. She remembered Edward's angry expressions, and was surprised she didn't feel _more _afraid.

_What I would give, Edward, _she thought silently. _To have your gift. _

"If you wish to bathe, you have only to let Heidi know," Aro was saying. "She will be more than happy to assist you. As for your meals, they will be taken care of without any inconvenience to yourself."

Bella hesitated. "You seem… well prepared for guests," she said slowly. "Do you have them often?"

When he didn't answer, she looked at him again. He wasn't smiling, but an odd, flaring light was in his eyes. They seemed to challenge her. _Do you _want _to know, Isabella?_ they said. _Or do you choose to trust me anyway? _

"Never mind," she whispered.

She expected him to leave it at that, but he came up behind her, touching her chin like a father would his child. "We cannot change what we are, Isabella," he said softly. "You will accept this, my dear, and everything will be much more pleasant than otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Aro."

He loved her mouth when she said his name. It made him daring. He felt her shudder as his hand slid down her soft arm, encircling her wrist gently. His lips brushed the back of her hand. He turned it over slowly, imprinting a similar kiss on her palm.

Bella's eyes fluttered. His icy touch was like that of a sunset on a cold, frozen landscape. It stung as it burned, melting in her veins as they throbbed to her aching heart.

"I am _very _happy you came, Isabella," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Secrets **

_**Aro **_

Caius accosted me the moment I walked through the door.

"Have you gone _insane, _Aro?" he demanded.

I laughed. "No more than you, I think."

"What do mean by bringing that girl here? We've had enough trouble at the Cullens' hands as it is."

"My dear Caius, you're under some misconception. I had no part in it. She found us herself."

He jabbed his finger at me. "You _wanted _her to!"

I smiled.

"Have you forgotten the crisis we barely avoided a month ago? And what of that young Cullen boy? Will he be coming back to wreck havoc in our city _again?" _

"Let him come. I love visitors."

Caius' teeth snapped together audibly. "Very well, then," he hissed. "I wash my hands of the whole affair. But, Aro, you had _better_ know what you're doing!"

"What? What has he done now?"

The musical, female voice came from the front entrance. A beautiful vampire stepped from the shadows.

Caius scowled at his wife. "Perhaps _you_ can make him see reason."

Athenodora's eyes danced as she looked at me. "Oh, but I gave up on _that_ long ago, darling. What is this new obsession?"

"_Bella." _Caius sneered.

"Bella?" she repeated.

"That human girl who was here before. The one who evaded our powers."

"Really?" she said eagerly. She swept past Caius, who left the room, grumbling. "Is this true, my dearest Aro?"

"I'm afraid so, Thena."

She walked up the steps, her dress whispering on stone. "Will you change her?" she asked abruptly.

I laughed. "That's her decision."

Athenodora raised her eyebrows, pencil-thin above large, alluring eyes. "Aro, you _cannot_ be serious."

"How so?"

Her lips twisted jeeringly. "Since when do the Volturi give choices? Change the girl and be done with it. You want her, don't you?"

I gritted my teeth. "Yes," I said harshly. "Yes, I want her."

"So where is the dilemma? And besides…" She leaned close to me, her black curls brushing my shoulder. "There is always the tempting alternative…"

I ran a finger down her cheek. "Thena, you are truly wicked."

"_Forse. _Will you introduce me to this charming girl?"

I rose, offering her my arm. "If you can control yourself, my love."

She laughed slyly. "Look who's talking."

* * *

><p>Bella sat alone in her new room, feeling dazed. A crystal vase stood beside her, filled with the most delicate, sweet-smelling violets. Sprigs of lavender threaded through the blue. She crushed a tiny blossom in her hand, releasing the scent. Renata had brought the vase only a few minutes earlier, saying it was "Aro's wish she have it."<p>

"I might never have come back," Bella mused aloud. "And yet he didn't seem at all surprised to see me." It was as if he'd known all along, she thought. Her thoughts were concealed from him. So why did she feel naked before those eyes? What if…what if he already _knew…? _

She jumped as someone knocked at the door. "Come in."

Two figures glided into the room, and Bella found her hands being grasped in a hard, cold embrace. "Bella, isn't it?" said the vision. "Oh, but Aro tells me you prefer Isabella. Forgive my enthusiasm, dear, but I felt I just _had _to meet you!"

"Thank you," Bella gasped. She felt sure she must be speaking to a goddess instead of a vampire. True, the eyes were unnerving, but her grace and elegance were every bit as refined as the vampire standing behind her. She was tall for a woman, and her crimson dress outlined every curve of her exquisite figure. Dark, wild hair massed about her face and down her back, making her snowy skin stand out clearer than ever.

She looked at Bella now with bright intensity. "Why, Aro, you didn't tell me how lovely she was!" She stroked Bella's skin and hair, ignoring the girl's discomfort. "She's _charming."_

"This is Athenodora," Aro interjected. He looked amused. "She is Caius' mate."

Bella started. "Oh," she said hastily. "I—I didn't know that you had…had…"

The lovely woman turned to glare at her brother-in-law. "Didn't you?" She turned back with a smile. "Surely you don't think the Volturi deny themselves so much, dear girl? We aren't celibates, you know."

Bella almost didn't catch the warning light in Aro's eyes. It was directed at Athenodora, not her.

"But that's alright," the female vampire continued lightly. "After all, you've only known that coven in America, haven't you?" She grimaced to herself. "Unbelievable. However do they manage it?"

Aro reached out, grasping her slender arm. "Isabella is tired, I'm sure, my dear. Shall we leave now?"

"Oh! Yes, of course." The vampire had a surprised look on her face, as if forgetting humans would ever need such a thing as sleep. She nodded at Bella and left quickly before her need became obvious. The fragrance in the room was overpowering. She shook her lovely head in disbelief. She'd never known Aro to have so much self-control.

Bella watched her go, conscious of Aro's gaze.

"What do you think of her?" he asked softly.

"She's beautiful." Somehow the word was pitifully inadequate. She looked up into Aro's face. How could you describe perfection?

"I didn't know Caius had a mate," she said finally.

"Neither did Edward, or his charming sister. But then, their gifts are easily avoidable."

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, my dear, I doubt Edward cares very much about Athenodora. She wasn't his life's salvation, you know."

Bella looked away. "Are you blaming me?" she whispered.

"No," he said gently. "But it _is _intriguing, is it not? Scarcely a month ago, you were ready to lay down your life for him. And now you've fled from your home, back to the very immortals he despised." He smiled at her face. "Oh, yes, my dear. He absolutely loathes us. Me, in particular. I cannot say why, really. I had only the best intentions for you both."

Bella brushed back her hair. "And if Alice hadn't seen me becoming immortal?"

"I would have let you go, of course."

She didn't believe him. It was almost frightening, the amount of lies that had built up between them in a matter of minutes. But at the same time, her heart _refused_ to believe it. It thudded sporadically each time he even looked at her. But… he was a devil. A demon. The opposite of Edward and his father…

Bella put a hand to her head. It was all so confusing.

Aro stood above her, his tone still gentle. "What are you thinking of, Isabella?"

"Nothing." She knew if she looked up, it would all be over. She would touch him, or something equally stupid. _But why are you here? _screamed a voice in her head. _Was this all for nothing? _

"Isabella?"

She looked up at him, and her resolve shattered.

"What is wrong?" he whispered.

Bella took a breath. "You asked me why I came here," she said quickly. "I didn't answer because I wasn't…well, I wasn't sure if…"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't sure what you would say. But I need to tell you now. I can't…I can't hold it in any longer."

Her eyes filled, and she brushed a hand angrily across her face. When she looked up again, Aro's face was anxious. He was clearly distraught by her tears.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, as gently as possible.

"No!" she sobbed, feeling like an idiot. "Please don't."

Aro's eyes softened. "Then I will stay, of course, if you wish."

"You will?"

"Yes, my dear. As long as you need me."

Her heart was suffocating her. "Aro…"

"Yes, my dear?"

Her voice broke. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>*evil cackle* <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Some of you are shaking your heads, wondering where this insane little author is going. "So sudden?" you say. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing, and the pace of this story is much quicker than my other one, "Tainted Romance." Just trust me, and keep reviewing! **

**(Oh, and this is my favorite chapter so far, by the way, excepting chapter 1.) **

**Release**

_**Aro **_

"I love you," she said.

The words snapped across the room, choking my dead heart. I took a step towards her.

"Isabella…"

The door rapped behind me, and Jane came in. "Master, Heidi has just arrived with fresh visitors. We have been waiting in the—"

"Get out," I said softly.

She stared at me. "Master?"

"You heard me, Jane."

"But…" Her tone was petulant. "We never begin without you, my lord. Caius told me to—"

"I could care less what he said. Get out."

The little brat clenched her fists, deeply insulted. Clearly, she'd never been treated like that before. But I barely noticed her. My eyes never left the girl in front of me.

Jane left, slamming the door behind her. The room was heavy with silence. "Isabella," I whispered. "I want you to repeat those words."

"Aro, I—I misspoke. I'm sorry…"

"Do as I tell you."

Her eyes, deep and rich, looked up at me. "I love you, Aro."

"Do you mean it?" I said hoarsely. "Isabella, do not lie to me."

Her lips curled back in a smile. It was the first time she'd relaxed since coming to me. "The only person I've lied to, Aro, is myself," she said. "But…I can't deny my heart anymore."

I watched her walk towards me, bringing the heat dangerously close. I felt her arms tighten around my waist, and her head rested gently on my chest. Her thick scent rose up around me. It was all I could do to breathe normally as I stroked her lustrous hair. I hardly dared move, not when such a fragile, beautiful being was beside me. Her flesh burned through her blouse, electrifying the deadened cold of my skin.

"Isabella," I savored her name. "You have not yet asked if _I _love you."

"I know you do," she whispered.

I took a breath. "Did Edward tell you?"

"He didn't have to."

I felt her pressing against my body, warm and yielding. I bent my head, letting my lips glide through her hair. Her answering sigh was like music.

"You understand, _mia bella, _that you will have to make a choice."

"I already have. I choose you."

"Edward is not returning?"

"No."

I kissed her neck, letting my teeth prick her skin. "If he does, you may be certain I will destroy him."

She shivered. "As you wish, my lord," she murmured.

I laughed. "Ah, but I love to hear you say that, _mia bella." _

She smiled. Her eyes met mine, flickering down to my mouth. I welcomed her intention, sucking in her scent as she came closer. Her tongue ran delicately across her lips before touching my own softly.

"_My lord…" _she breathed.

Desire flamed up my throat, stronger than the thirst—stronger than anything I'd ever known. I forgot all my foolish reasons and protests. Forgot everything in my mind that screamed for me not to touch her…to hurt her…

She nestled closer, and my mouth covered hers, forcing past her sweet lips to taste her more completely. I shoved her against the wall, my hands hard on her shoulders, as our tongues weaved in and out together. But it was not enough. I wanted more. Wanted her to suffer as I suffered. Feel the pain that stabbed me each time she moved or spoke.

Her breath was coming rapidly, fueling my desire with its scent. I tore open her blouse, vaguely aware of her fingers pulling at the jacket on my back. I pushed roughly against her. She moaned, and I laughed.

"Does that hurt, Isabella?" I said sweetly. "Does it hurt, my darling?"

Her legs came around my waist. Her only support was the wall, and she leaned against it with her beautiful hair thrown back. I caressed her bare shoulders with my lips. My hands destroyed her jeans as well, tearing into her undergarments which were softer than silk…

Isabella was breathing hard on my neck, gasping as I ran my fingers over her body.

"Are you still afraid?" I hissed in her ear.

"Never," she gasped.

"Good."

I seized her wrists, and a silent moan broke from my lips. She was so warm and tender—so unbelievably delicate. I could feel her muscles straining, and the bones of her hand reaching for me. I loved it. I relished her helplessness, tasting the screams as her lips came away bruised.

She fell back on the bed, her hair in her face. I followed her silently; sighing as stone collided with flesh.

"You are mine, Isabella," I whispered. "You are mine forever."

A tear stained her skin. "Forever," she echoed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dead Again **

"Check!" Alice shouted, swiping the knight off the board.

Emmett growled. "You are _so _annoying."

"Your move, Em."

He bent over the board, ignoring her giggles. She sauntered off into the kitchen, letting him concentrate. Rosalie stood at the counter, sipping something from a champagne glass.

"Fresh packs, Rose?" Alice asked.

"Mm-hm. They're in the freezer."

Alice flitted back and forth, emptying the contents into a glass, then tossing it in the microwave.

Rosalie grimaced. "That's disgusting."

Alice took a sip. "So? It's warm when we hunt." She set the glass down. "Where's Edward?"

"He left with Carlisle for the evening shift."

"Again?"

"Yup."

"When will they be back?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You know that better than I do."

"True." Her sister paused a moment, then quickly emptied the contents of her glass. "In an hour," she said decidedly. "Carlisle gets off early tonight."

"Alice!" bawled Emmett from the other room. "I'm getting old over here!"

"Coming!" Alice sang back. She darted to the chess board, flicking over the opponent's king. "Checkmate."

Emmett flung his hands in the air. "I give up."

"You should've taken my draw."

"Oh, shut up," he muttered, but she could see him smiling. He walked off into the kitchen. Alice went upstairs and helped Esme with some new designs. It was modeled after an 18th century piece, and Esme wanted everything just right.

Precisely an hour later, the door slammed. "We're home!" Carlisle called.

Esme set down the papers, disappearing out the door. Alice followed her with a smile. It didn't matter how short a time Carlisle left, or where he went. Her mother always missed him.

"Hey, Carlisle," she said, walking up to him and Esme. "Rose said Edward went with you."

"Yes, he did."

"How'd it go?"

Carlisle brushed his hand along Esme's cheek. "You can ask him yourself. He's waiting for you in his room."

_A bad sign, _Alice thought. She sighed. It was probably another frantic request for her to check up on Bella again. The last time he'd asked was this morning.

"Edward?" she knocked.

"Come in, Alice."

She entered. Her brother was sitting cross-legged on the settee, staring fixedly out the window. Alice remembered why they'd given him this room. It wasn't particularly large, but light poured in from the windows that covered all but one wall. Edward had lined that wall with music, books, collection items from his past life, pictures…

But no curtains. Esme was adamant on that point. Alice was to have the room in the west wing, lined with the silken drapes she liked, but Edward would be in the east wing, where the occasional sunlight could filter in easily. It was better than leaving him to brood in silence, all alone, with curtains adding to the stifling atmosphere.

"Edward?" Alice curled up next to him. It was already dark outside. She reached over and flicked on the electric lamp.

"Don't," he said.

She turned it off. "Sorry."

He turned his head back to the window.

Alice sighed. "You wanted to see me?" They had always communicated well with each other, but the last week had been a nightmare. It was like he'd closed off his mind without realizing it.

"Yes."

"Edward… you look terrible. I thought these shifts were helping you."

He bowed his head. "Not anymore."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on, Edward. This isn't healthy. You have to do _something." _

"I don't, actually."

"But Carlisle was so hopeful—"

"It's _over!" _he snapped. "It's _over,_ Alice!"

She stared at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know I'm behaving badly. But the truth is, Alice, I'm not like Carlisle. I can't put things behind me like he does. I can't erase the pain. I can't forgive what others have done, and then move on as if…as if nothing ever—" His head came down violently into his hands. "Oh _God, _I _hate _him!"

Alice pulled him against her. "We can't change what's already happened, Edward. It doesn't work that way. I _wish _it did. I wish we could make up for our mistakes."

"You don't have anything to make up for. At least you have Jasper."

"No," she whispered. She stood up, looking out at the night. "I _do _have things to atone for."

He laughed halfheartedly. "We're vampires, Alice. _All_ of us have those regrets."

"I wasn't talking about that."

"What, then?"

She looked at him sadly. "I meant leaving Bella all alone in Volterra. I should have stayed with her."

Edward's eyes widened. "Is something wrong?" he gasped. "Is she hurt?"

"No. Aro's taking good care of her." Her lips tightened. _"Very _good care."

Edward closed his eyes in relief. They sat together for a long time, saying nothing. Alice had become very good at hiding these thoughts from Edward. The first time was two nights ago, while he was out hunting with Emmett and Jasper. It had been difficult to believe what she'd seen: Aro's lips traveling down fragile flesh…twisting inside the girl until she screamed in something close to pain…

Alice blushed at the memory. _It's a miracle he didn't snap every bone in Bella's body… _

But would it have been different with her brother? She and Jazz had already been changed when they had their first, intimate moments together. No problems arose. But Bella was not immortal… at least, not yet. Aro was being very careful on that score. His mind changed constantly, as if relishing the thought that he was testing Alice's patience. He wasn't stupid, after all. The last thing he would want was involvement from her family, or Edward's presence there. (He'd let her see the violent outcome of _that, _at least.)

_And he loves her, _Alice thought. _It's unfathomable, but he loves her. _

She looked at Edward's face beside her. The life had gone out from it since Bella's absence, leaving a stain on the household. There was nothing left in his eyes.

_I'm sorry, Edward, _she thought, more for hiding her thoughts than anything else, although he didn't know it.

He shook his head. "It's alright."

_I love you. _

"Love you, too, Alice."


	12. Chapter 12

**Had a lapse in my writer's block the other day, so I quickly finished the next chapter (coming right up), and touched up this one. Review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifice<strong>

When Bella woke up, it took a moment to realize where she was. Then, after _that _was sorted out, it took an even longer moment for her to realize why she was moving so slowly.

Pain.

She propped herself up on her elbow, groaning. Every inch of flesh felt traumatized, and the whole room spun about dizzyingly. She tried to sit up, but her body screamed in protest.

"Ohhh…" she moaned again. There was no _visible_ damage, at least, except for her bruised wrists, and that ugly, dark mark near her thigh...

_You animal, _she thought, smiling. It was amazing she could still feel pleasure through the pain. She'd never realized what she'd been missing all these months. Edward had never touched her like that. He was too protective, too infuriatingly gentle. _"Bella, stop,"_ is what he would have said. Not Aro. Not her fallen angel. It was that darker side of him, that possessiveness, that had made her love him even as she feared him. She had clung to him even when it hurt the most, because she knew that he was testing her. _Can you bear it?_ he was asking. _Are you _strong_ enough to love me?_  
>Bella eased into a sitting position. Her eyes smarted against the throbbing. <em>Whatever you wish, my lord. <em>

She reached for a glass of water on the bedside table, throwing on the silk robe that lay next to it. A piece of paper fluttered from one of the sleeves as she put it on. She picked it up carefully.

_Dearest Isabella, _it read. The letters were very Gothic, with elegant curls and designs. _I very much regret having to leave you, but my position here is not without its unpleasantness. I'll send one of my guard to attend to your needs. You are to have everything you wish, cara mia, and I have told them so. Please forgive my absence. It will not be a long one. _

A strange Italian phrase followed. It meant nothing to Bella, but she lifted the paper to her lips, folding it tenderly before placing it back on the table.

No sooner had she done so than the door opened, and Heidi entered.

"_Buongiorno!"_ she said cheerfully. Her lovely arms and shoulders were covered with a light, gauzy material, matching the black skirt that reached a little past her knees. Her hair was swept back, pinned tightly by a large rose. Her face and smile were wonderfully fresh, as if she'd never had a stressful moment in her life. Bella almost wished she hadn't come in. Talk about taking a hit on your self-esteem. At least it wasn't nearly as bad as Rosalie…

Heidi set a tray of aromatic dishes by Bella's bed, then stepped back to a more comfortable distance. "Do you want to get dressed now or later?" she questioned.

"Are my bags here?"

Heidi nodded. "Demetri brought them last night. You probably don't remember." A smirk played about her lips. "Your clothes are all hung up in the closet. Nothing else was touched."

"Can you tell him thank you from me?"

Heidi grinned. "You never thank Demetri unless he's gotten something out of it."

"Ok. I'll get dressed first, I guess." Bella swung her legs off the bed, ignoring the answering pain, then rose off the mattress. After two seconds, she sat down again. It was no use. Her legs felt like they'd been smashed and reshaped while she slept. Not to mention the fact her brain was still swimming in her skull.

Heidi watched calmly. "Is something wrong?"

Bella took a deep breath. "I need some help."

"With what?"

"Standing up."

"Ah."

Bella didn't miss the sarcasm as the beautiful vampire came towards her. Heidi held out her hand. "The bathroom's just off to the side," she said. "I can carry you to it, if you wish."

"Sure," Bella gasped. Screw the humiliation. Her head was splitting.

Heidi lifted her easily, taking long strides out the door. She stopped across the hallway and pushed open a door. "Right in there. It's close to your room, so you can't get lost."

"Thanks," Bella said quickly. She remained on her feet until Heidi left, then promptly sank to the floor, fighting back a cry of pain. The bruise on her leg looked worse than ever in the light.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" she muttered. "Absolutely pathetic."

Somehow, she managed to relieve her more urgent needs, then turned on the water to start a bath. The bathtub was large—much larger than the dingy one in Charlie's house, and the Jacuzzi holes on the sides were too good to be true. The soap smelled wonderful, too. Floral, but with a spicy tinge. When the tub was filled, she sank into it, feeling like she'd passed on from this life.

_Maybe if I get dressed quickly, he won't notice anything's amiss, _she thought drowsily. She didn't want Aro to feel remorseful; he might change his mind about having her stay here.

Then again, that was something _Edward _would do. Anxiety over a few bruises…

Bella drained the tub, then wrapped herself tightly in the robe before padding out into the hallway. She closed the door to her room behind her. It felt odd, because although she knew it was morning, there was absolutely no natural light anywhere. Her room was still lit by the electric bulb, and the halls were lined either by lamps or blazing torches. Sunlight had no place here. It was like the Volturi had buried themselves alive, leaving the less important members to do their bidding for them.

Bella ignored the grisly thought. She dug through her new closet, finding a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The sleeves were long, hiding the ugly patches on her arms.

"Ow," she grimaced. The jeans were particularly painful. Maybe there was something less tight…

A cold pressure snaked around her waist, and her head swam with a strong, heady scent.

"_Good morning,"_ Aro sang in her ear.

Bella turned her head. "I thought vampires didn't come out in the day," she teased.

"You have a distorted view of true legend, my dear."

"Or is it because of me?" She touched his lower lip gently. "Am I just too irresistible to miss for twenty-four hours?"

Aro watched her, his eyes flaming and receding into darkness. "Perhaps," he said calmly. He pressed her against him, stroking her long hair. "Was Heidi polite to you this morning?"

"Yes. She was very helpful."

He chuckled. "Did you need so much help?"

Bella moved away nervously, catching his hand. "C'mon. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. I want you to show me around."

"Really? And what gave you the idea I have time to give tour guides?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, plopping down on the bed. "Fine, then. I'll see you later." She smirked at him "I'd hate to stand in the way of the Volturi."

He came after her, pinning her back against the bed. "My love, you aren't fooling anyone. Least of all me."

She looked up at him in astonishment. "What do you mean?"

Smiling strangely, he pushed up her sleeves, exposing the bruises. She pulled them back down hastily. "It's nothing," she insisted. "I don't care."

"It's quite a price though, isn't it?" he taunted. "Aren't you worried you won't survive another night?"

"There was always a risk with Edward."

Aro bent closer, running his lips along her throat. "Oh? Am I like him, then?"

She shuddered. "Of course not."

"Good, for I would hate to disgrace his memory." The malice in his voice sent ice down her spine.

"Does it bother you?" she said. "I mean, that I get hurt easily?"

Aro smiled. "You are used to pain, aren't you? Edward's thoughts were quite fascinating. The incident with his brother, especially. Pity that such a fine, young vampire should be restrained by a family custom."

"Jasper never meant it," she protested.

"True." His eyes gleamed against his pale skin. "You will find things are different here, Isabella. We scorn such customs; indeed, we _condemn_ them. We do not acquiesce to humans. No action is too despicable in order to achieve justice." He smiled harshly. "There is no mercy here."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Aro kissed her. There was a peculiar apathy to the gesture. "Isabella," he said, savoring her name. "You came to me of your own free will, with no expectations. You may be required to do things that…" he smirked at her. "…well, that perhaps don't _coincide _with your own moral beliefs. I will brook no refusals, my dear."

"Do you always have everything your way?"

He smiled. "Not always. I had to wait for you, Isabella."

She smiled back at him. "But I'm here now."

"Yes…" He ran his hands up her waist. "You're here now. And I must ask you, Isabella, to pacify me by answering a simple question."

"What?"

His eyes became very dark. "Will you join us, my love?"

She caught her breath. "That depends…"

"No," he stopped her. "There are no 'depends,' Isabella. Only 'yes' or 'no.'"

"But…" Her mind reeled dizzyingly. She couldn't say anything for a moment. Meanwhile, his cold eyes were watching her, measuring her every expression.

_I can't say no, _she thought desperately. _It would mean losing him. _That in itself was unthinkable. What did she have with Edward, after all? He refused to change her. Refused to satisfy her desire for him. He'd failed her when she'd needed him most. What could she lose, living with the Volturi?

A vision of herself sprung up suddenly. Red eyes blazed out from a pale, lustful face. It was an image they'd drilled into her head. At least, that was what she'd always portrayed_ true _vampires as. Monsters. The Cullens had their own way of doing things, but the Volturi simply followed their own instincts. They denied themselves nothing, because…when it came down to it…there was nothing that _should _be denied. They _were _monsters. And serenely admitted it.

Aro watched Bella's forehead crease as she fought with herself. "It's difficult, isn't it?" he said softly. "But then, love never comes without a sacrifice."

"But what about _you?" _she demanded. Tears stung her eyes. "What is this costing _you?" _

Aro pretended to deliberate. "Well, the peace and tranquility of my little family, for one thing." His crimson eyes sparkled. "Besides, who knows if your darling Edward will return to rip my head off?"

"Will you stop saying his name?" she hissed. She seized his silky hair in her hands, pushing him back on the bed. She would never have had the strength otherwise, but he let her lay against him, his eyes dancing maliciously.

"Why?" he whispered, biting her ear. "You don't still love him, do you?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No." She unbuttoned his collar, brushing her lips down his cold, satin throat.

"Forgive me, my dear, if I seem a little envious. I cannot help myself." He gripped her arms roughly, reversing their positions. "I am eaten up with jealousy for you, my dear."

"Does that count as a sacrifice?" she gasped.

"If you believe it is, then yes, _mia bella." _

"Alright, then," she said quickly. "Do whatever you want. I just want to be with you forever."

He hovered over her lips, touching them temptingly with this tongue. "'Forever,' my precious one? Forever is a long time."

She forced his mouth down on hers. "Oh, I think I have time to spare."

His tongue wove into her mouth, hardly caring if it hurt or not. Then they were both falling; writhing together in a darkness so rich, so vibrant, it eclipsed everything around it. It was that very darkness that made him beautiful. And it was that same sweet obscurity that would eventually claim her in the future—freezing her forever by Aro's side.


	13. Chapter 13

***Sorry guys... I forgot to add a segment to this chapter, so I'm resubmitting. At least you have more to read. :) **

**The Lost Bride **

_**Aro **_

"Well, Aro," Caius called, the moment I entered the room. "You've certainly kept the rest of us in suspense. Why didn't you tell me you intended on making the girl your bride?"

"Need I share _everything _with you?" I replied.

He smiled. "When it concerns a change in the order of the coven, yes."

"I don't see why. There will be the transformation process, easily done with, and then she will take her rightful place beside me."

"And what if others claim that right?" he asked quietly.

I threw him a dark glare, but didn't answer.

"Don't you ever wonder about her?" he continued. "I mean, we haven't seen her now in _how_ many years?"

I knew he didn't mean Isabella. "Don't be ridiculous, Caius. It's been over three centuries."

"Three centuries? That's ample time to build up resentment, isn't it?"

I laughed harshly. "You're being fantastic, brother. What gives you the idea Sulpicia resents me?"

He shrugged, adjusting his robe about his shoulders. "Oh, Thena and I are in one accord on that point."

I laughed again. The doors opened behind me, revealing Corin and Afton's lean figures. They were both strikingly graceful, even for vampires, and they imitated each other even more than the twins did. They were as old as my Spanish followers, and fiercely devoted to our cause. Corin's dark cloak set off her limpid eyes as she walked up to me.

"My lord, a letter has arrived for you. Gianna received it just minutes ago."

I stroked her sandy hair while tearing it open. The envelope was white, but the letter itself bore an elegant, gold insignia, set against a smoky-gray background. I read every line twice over, then handed it to Caius with a smile. "There's your answer," I smirked.

He glowered at me. "She's coming _here?" _

"Yes. I invited her."

"When?"

"One week ago."

"About _what, _pray tell?"

I folded the letter calmly. "Oh, just some interesting news. She knows all about the Cullens and their charming talents. You see, Caius, she's still quite interested in my doings." I smiled. "But that must be yet another thing I forgot to tell you."

"You seem to be doing that often," he snapped. "How long until she arrives?"

"Tomorrow."

He rose from his chair furiously. "Oh, well that's just perfect! Is there anything _else _you've kept from me?"

"Come, come, brother! What's happened to your good humor?"

"It was at _your _expense," he said bitingly, leaving the room.

I looked down at the two vampire siblings. They laughed with me, their smiles bright and hard from long experience. They knew Caius as well as I did. I handed Corin the letter. "Here, my love," I said. "Read it."

I watched her closely as her eyes scanned the page. After the tragedy involving Marcus and my sister, Corin had become invaluable to me. Caius and I had realized that we ourselves were possibly at risk, and therefore, guarding our wives became the highest priority. Afton had no gifts, unlike his sister, but was nonetheless an asset to our coven. Corin watched over our mates, tending to their needs; comforting them when they fought against confinement.

I couldn't confine Sulpicia. Corin's mental powers worked on her, of course, but she never stopped struggling. We fought like cats and dogs, brutal and unkind in the extreme. At last, I could endure it no longer. I had no claim on her. She had no claim on the Volturi. I needed peace, and she wanted freedom. So I gave it to her.

Corin handed the letter to me. Her face was very pale. "Your mate, my lord?" she whispered. "The first wife?"

"Yes."

She bowed her head. I kissed her forehead gently. "Calm yourself," I murmured. "It was not your fault she left us."

"But I failed," she whimpered. "I _failed_ you, my lord."

"You did nothing, my dear one. What's done is done. At any rate, she's coming to visit us, and I want her to be welcomed kindly."

She brightened under my touch. "Of course, Master."

She had a strong, angular face, much like her brother. He reached out, grasping her hand, and they both inclined their heads respectfully towards me. I watched them leave, closing the doors quietly, then drew a deep breath.

"Well, my darling," I whispered in the stillness. "It's just what you wanted, isn't it? A rival…"

* * *

><p>I went to Isabella's room again that night. When we were finished, I laid back on the satin covers, pulling her against me. There was no internal heating installed (what was the use?), so I had asked Renata to light a fire in the tarnished grate. The bright flames crept up the body of the girl in my arms, giving her skin a warm, sensual glow.<p>

I pressed my face to her hair. "You smell like a rose," I whispered.

She sighed sleepily, snuggling closer to me. I could feel her heart beating on my chest.

"Isabella…" I said softly.

"Yes?"

"I'm expecting someone tomorrow… someone I've not seen in a very long time."

"A friend?"

"Something like that. Her name is Sulpicia. She was my mate, Isabella."

She sat up, staring at me. "What are you talking about?"

I hushed her. "I haven't seen her in three hundred years, love. She's merely paying a visit."

"But—" Isabella stammered. Her lovely eyes looked betrayed. I pitied the effect this news was having on her. "You didn't _tell _me! Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was no need to," I replied calmly. "Besides, what business is it of yours? We fought endlessly, Isabella. It was a match made in hell." I chuckled silently at the joke. "When Caius chose his mate in the beginning, it was imperative the rest of us do so, as well. I was growing desperate. There was a girl in the city I had known for some time—not as a vampire, of course—and she was, surprisingly enough, not repulsed to see me in my new form."

I traced Isabella's cheek. "She was young. She was strong. She was exceptionally beautiful. She had all the qualities I could possibly desire in a mate. Or…so I thought. It took over a thousand years for us to contradict my mistake." I smiled. "She is not my bride, _mia bella._ _You _are."

Isabella sighed, relieved. "But why is she coming?" she asked.

"I asked her to."

"Why?"

I cradled her face in my hands. "Because, my love, I want everything to be as easy for you as possible. I want to erase any barriers that lie in our way. Besides…" I kissed her smooth forehead. "She will like you, I think."

"How do you know?"

I smiled. "You'll see."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sulpicia**

She brushed down the hallways, merely nodding to the guards as she passed. Her hair was black, like her sister-in-law, but long and straight rather than curly. It swept down her back in a fine curtain, with no ornament to impair its beauty.

A shadow appeared by the wall. She stopped. The torchlight revealed the dark tone of Demetri's Italian features.

"Ah, Demetri," she said in soft voice. "Still here, I see?" He shuddered as she passed a hand gently along his shoulder. "You were newly-incorporated when last I was here," she whispered. "But you've gained more confidence now, haven't you?"

"Yes, madam."

She laughed. "Does Aro require you to use such pleasantries? They are not necessary, I assure you." She went on talking in a smooth, even cadence, until a firm step was heard coming towards them.

"Master." Demetri drew back against the wall.

"Lovely to see you, my dear!" Aro called. He extended his hand.

Sulpicia took it with an odd smile on her pale lips. "You haven't changed, Aro."

Aro turned, noting the look of fascination on Demetri's face. "Neither have you, dear one." He nodded to Demetri. "That will be all."

They walked on alone. The silence bore down on these two vampires who, it seemed, had been so strangely separated by time and trials. At last, Sulpicia turned, resting a hand on Aro's shoulder.

"I can bear it no longer," she said, smiling. "Pray tell me about this new mate of yours."

He brushed her hand off subtly. "She isn't my mate, Sulpicia, dear. At least, not yet. It solidifies with the transformation, if you remember."

A gleam lit her eyes. "May I see her?"

"Certainly, if you grant me one favor."

She laughed. "Another favor, Aro? I thought staying away from you was enough."

He turned. The light from a nearby torch lit up his face. "Listen to me well, Sulpicia, for I will not say this again. You are in Volterra, now. You _will _obey the rules of our coven during your visit. That means not harming the girl, nor hunting in the city."

Her face hardened. "I know the rules."

He smiled. "I would also appreciate it if you refrained from seducing my guard. _They_ are not the purpose of your visit."

Sulpicia bit her lip, and her eyes flamed beneath the long, curving lashes. He watched her, for once the congenial smile gone from his face. His ex-wife was the match of Caius in temper, and she did not give in easily.

To his surprise, she smiled. "That's _two _favors, isn't it?" Before he could answer, she leaned in, brushing his cheek with her lips. "I take back what I said, Aro," she said softly. "You _have _changed."

"How so?" he laughed. The atmosphere had been eased of tension, and they walked on, her arm through his.

"You usually taunt me, flirting with any sign of rage. I'm surprised you greeted me as you did. Surely I don't inspire fond memories…?"

He chuckled, not answering. They reached the door of Bella's room, but he halted.

"What's wrong?" Sulpicia asked.

"Nothing, my dear."

He led her to the counseling room, gleaming with open sunlight. It was preferable to the privacy of Bella's chambers. It belonged to them alone. Not Sulpicia.

"Alec," Aro said as they entered. "Go find Isabella. Bring her to me."

The boy nodded, hardly acknowledging the woman beside his master.

Sulpicia noticed. "You spoil those children rotten,' she laughed. "Apathetic brats."

"Sulpicia, darling!"

They turned around. Athenodora walked through the doors, her teeth flashing with joy. The two women embraced each other. Aro sat down in his throne, a smile on his lips. Thena always looked well beside Sulpicia, with her similar dark hair and perfectly-modeled features.

_They could be sisters, _he thought.

Marcus came and sat beside him. Aro reached over, gripping his friend's hand.

_She won't be happy, _Marcus thought grimly, envisioning Bella's face.

Aro shrugged. "She knows I love her."

_Sulpicia seems happy, though. _

Aro looked towards them. "Perhaps. She's trying to hide her discontent."

_Or her lingering feelings for you. _

Aro sighed. "Does it matter? I have Isabella to think of now."

Marcus turned his head. The hollows of his eyes deepened. "I envy you, Aro," he whispered.

He didn't need to say more. Aro could feel the pain seeping into his hand—the pain of losing a mate. It wasn't for Sulpicia, but for the human girl. Even after two hundred years, Aro could still find a replacement for the loneliness in his heart. Marcus had nothing.

"Courage, my friend," Aro said gently. "You are a great help to me."

A ghostly smile flitted across Marcus' face, and he pulled away from Aro's grasp. Alec had entered the room, followed by Bella.

"Ah!" Aro said cheerfully. He rose, catching her in his arms. "If it isn't my little angel!"

He looked up at Sulpicia. She was gazing at them with a surprised look on her regal face.

"Is this her?" she asked softly. She stepped away from Caius' wife, her hands clasped gently on her breast. Diamonds danced off the surrounding marble as she touched Bella's hair. _"E cosi comincia ancora…" _she murmured to herself. Aro shot a glare at her.

"I'm pleased to meet you," Bella said, breaking the silence.

Sulpicia flashed a smile. "It's brave of you to say that, darling. Come…" she drew her arm around Bella's waist. "Would you show me around a little? It's been so long since I've been here. I would enjoy it very much."

Bella looked up at Aro quickly. He merely nodded. "If you _want_ to," she said doubtfully.

"Oh, I _do," _the vampire said sweetly. They walked a little further from Aro, who had been joined by Caius, meanwhile.

"It's going remarkably well, isn't?" Caius whispered in his ear.

Aro smirked. "So far."

"Isabella doesn't seem to mind."

Aro looked at his friend with amusement. "You know, that's the first time I've heard you say her name."

Caius shrugged. Thena glided over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Sulpicia followed, her arm still around Bella's waist. "I've been thinking, Aro," she said suddenly. "Suppose you let me extend my visit a few days, so Isabella and I can get to know each other better?"

Aro looked at Bella closely. The human girl seemed charmed by his ex-mate, and they spoke easily together, without discomfort. Why not let her stay?

"Very well," he relented.

Bella was laughing already, and Sulpicia showed her teeth in one of her dazzling smiles. Her black hair brushed against the girl's shoulder as they walked away. They'd just reached the entrance when she stopped suddenly, turning. "There's just _one _more thing," she said to Aro.

He just had time to interpret the look in her glittering eyes before she lashed out, gripping Bella firmly by the hair. The girl screamed as her back was bent painfully, exposing her bare throat to the light.

Aro snarled, trying to reach her, but Caius laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"Get off!" he hissed, wrenching himself free. Then he stopped in astonishment.

Sulpicia stood in front of him, while Bella was left alone, unharmed.

"It's true," she said in a wondering voice. "You really _do_ love her."

Caius looked at his friend cautiously. It was now Aro's turn to keep his temper in check.

"It was only a test," she insisted. "I _had_ to know."

Aro laughed cruelly. "Perhaps not in the best of taste, though. You should be more careful, my dear."

"You needn't worry." She took a step back, moving to stand beside Bella. "We will be the best of friends, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I felt strangely exhilarated while writing this - perhaps it's because I've not yet written Aro's mate in any of my stories. At any rate, I'm dying to hear you're thoughts on this chapter. Review! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Realization **

_**Aro **_

And they _were, _surprisingly. Isabella showed the most implicit trust for Sulpicia, as if forgetting the fact she'd nearly been decapitated at her hands.

"I don't know what it is about her," she told me later, as I escorted her to her room. "But I feel as if she's been through some kind of tragedy, and all she wants is a little kindness."

I resisted the urge to laugh. "Tragedy?" I scoffed. "Oh, Isabella. What has that woman been telling you?"

"Did you fight?" she asked, looking up at me. "Did you abandon her?"

"That, my sweet, is between Sulpicia and I."

Isabella raised her eyebrows, still skeptical, and I took her gently in my arms. "Please be careful, _bella mia,_" I whispered.

She kissed my cheek. "But she is a _part _of you, Aro. I want to share in everything that is a part of you."

"I know, my love, but there is a limit to what you must bear for me."

"You _said_ I'd have to do things I might not agree with."

"Yes," I replied impatiently. "But now that Sulpicia is here, there's a chance things might not go…well, according to plan."

"What plan?"

"Your annunciation into the Volturi," I said sweetly. "Don't you remember?"

She shivered. "Yes. When will that be?"

"I don't know, darling. I haven't decided yet. But it will be soon."

We reached her room, and I guided her inside.

"Why wouldn't you know?" she continued, kicking her shoes under the bed. "I mean, _you _are the one who's changing me, right?"

I chuckled. "But of _course, _Isabella." I leaned back on her bed, watching her undress with silent pleasure. Soon, only a thin slip covered her graceful frame, marking all the curves in her body. She shook her hair out, unraveling the knots, and I sucked in the scent that swirled about the room. I closed my eyes, feeling unsteady.

She poked my chest gently. "Aren't you going to change?" she taunted. "I don't have all night."

I caught her hand and kissed it. "Don't provoke me, my love."

She jabbed me again. "But I _like _provoking you." Her lips brushed up my cheek, caressing my eyelids. "It's the only way to get the response I want."

I shoved her off me. "Take that off," I threatened, gesturing at the slip. "We'll see what kind of response you get."

She smiled provocatively, and I sighed. Did the little temptress have the _faintest _idea of what she did to me?

"Hurry up, _bella mia,"_ I said through clenched teeth.

"All in good time, Aro." She hooked her slender fingers through the straps, and took a step back.

"Oh!" she gasped. She stumbled slightly. Pain twisted her features, and she hunched forward as if to grab something.

I watched all this in astonishment. "Isabella?" I said sharply. "What is wrong?"

She gestured helplessly. "Aro…"

"What is it?" I was half-frantic at the agony in her voice.

She tried to step towards me, then bit back a cry of pain. It was then I saw what had hurt her. A nail, carelessly jutting from the floorboards, had pierced her foot, sinking deeply into the soft, tender flesh.

"Oh, Isabella…" I bent quickly, grasping the nail in one hand, and her foot in the other. It was deeper than I'd feared. I decided not to tell her when I would remove it, so as to lessen her agony a little. I slid it from her skin effortlessly, closing my eyes when she gasped.

"There," I whispered, looking up at her. "Do you feel any better?"

She nodded slowly.

"Good. I will ask someone to see to your—"

I stopped. No, it was my breath that had stopped.

Blood was gushing from her wound; all over the floor, my knees, my hands… It gleamed vividly against my skin, mocking me. I was bathed in it.

My body slowly stiffened.

"Aro?" Isabella was staring at me, her cheeks tearstained.

I looked up, but didn't see her. The scent attacked my throat, clawing it with ruthless fingers.

"Isabella…" It came out as a snarl. The room was filled with a red, cloudy haze, and every cell in my body was groaning…_screaming _for release. I had to leave. Immediately.

She stumbled after me, clutching her foot. "Aro, where are you going?"

"Don't touch me," I whispered.

She began to cry. "What?"

_Oh, God, _I thought, seeing her flushed cheeks. It was everywhere.

Her hands reached out to me. "Aro?"

"_Get away from me!" _I hissed.

She stopped, stunned, and put her hands to her mouth. I closed to the door violently, coming face to face with Jane and Felix. They looked as shocked and confused as I felt.

"Are you all right, Master?" Jane said timidly.

I lifted my head. God knows what my face looked like…my eyes…

"_No one _is to enter this room," I snapped. "Do you understand me? _No one!" _

I left before they could answer, fleeing to my chambers like the cowardly, monstrous wretch I was.

* * *

><p>"Get out, Marcus."<p>

"May I speak with you?"

"No. Leave me in peace."

Marcus smiled, closing the door behind him. He glided to the center of the room, stopping where I could see him.

"The girl is sleeping now," he said softly. "I saw to her injury."

"I thought my orders were clear," I snapped.

He smiled again. "Of course, my friend. However, she was bleeding profusely. It was disturbing the entire coven, even down to Sulpicia's quarters. Something had to be done."

I put my face in my hands. "Is she alright?"

"Yes. Felix brought a human doctor from a neighboring town. She's doing well, for now."

"For now," I echoed absently. I looked up at him. "Where is he?"

Marcus shrugged. A sly grin appeared on his face.

I laughed for the first time in hours. "Felix?"

"Yes."

"And what shall we do, pray tell, if Isabella needs more assistance? Drag _another_ doctor down here?"

Marcus sat beside me. All traces of humor were gone. "I know how difficult this is for you," he murmured.

"Spare me your pity. It was my own fault."

"You cannot help what you are, anymore than I can."

"I _can _help it." My eyes flashed angrily. "Her _life _was in my hands, Marcus. All that I have ever felt, all that is most important to me now… it could have been wasted. Destroyed."

His wise eyes regarded me. "Perhaps there is someone else you wish to discuss this with? Sulpicia, for instance?"

"Her?" I laughed bitterly. "She wouldn't understand. It's beyond her entirely."

Marcus gazed absently into a corner. "So what is to be done now? You can't possibly change the girl in this condition."

I resented his pointing this out. Of _course _I knew. It was what had been torturing me since I'd seen her torn, bleeding flesh. "I know," I said harshly. "I can _never _change her. None of us can."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't have faith in me?"

"No."

He chuckled. "Good, for neither do I. I could hardly enter the room." He sighed, touching my shoulder briefly. "But you must think of something. Thena and Caius and I—we all realize how much you care for her. Yes, even Sulpicia."

I smiled wearily at him. He had always been the strongest among us; the peacemaker. Caius and I had fallen before, but Marcus could stand on his own.

_Even… _I thought shamefully. _Even after Didyme. _

I rose, throwing open a closet on my right. My chamber had little furniture, but what it did contain was of the finest, rarest quality. I tore off the hateful, bloodstained robe, and threw a clean one about my shoulders.

I touched Marcus' hand as I passed him. His thoughts were sad and thoughtful, as always. "I will consider the matter," I said softly. We left the room together, parting ways at the door. I headed down the hallway at an inhuman pace, stopping when I reached Isabella's door.

"_Cara mia?" _I whispered, tapping lightly.

I heard a sigh of relief. "Come in, Aro."

I did so, and within seconds she was enfolded in my arms. Her body was light as a feather. She looked drained and exhausted, but she was smiling. Actually _smiling _at me.

"I'm sorry," I breathed into her hair.

Her arms tightened around my neck. "For _what?" _

"For acting so barbarically. You deserve much better, _principessa." _

She released me, lying back on the bed again, but I would have none of it. I swept her up, blankets and all, and carried her nearer to the fire. I sat down, cradling my sweet angel as tightly as her fragile strength could bear.

"Aro…" she protested, but she was still smiling.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She sighed. "It was nothing, Aro. I've had worse."

Much as I wished to blame myself, I had to agree with her. Edward had been right. She attracted danger like an erratic magnet. Mangled wrist and arms, bruised skull, fractured hand, and a vampire's torture that should only be inflicted on—

"Yes," I said briefly, stopping myself. "You've had much worse."

"It's no use, Aro," she whispered. "I'm too vulnerable to be worth anything to you. You have to change me now."

I stared into her deep eyes, wondering if she'd gone insane. "Are you _mad, _Isabella? After what I almost—after what nearly happened to you?"

"What other option is there?"

I heard Marcus' voice in my head: _"You must think of something…" _

I closed my eyes, lost in thought. Isabella prattled on, trying to distract me in her sweet way.

"The doctor was kind," she said slowly. "I could hardly understand him, though. Such a funny lot, these Italians. Of course, the poor man was frightened out of his wits when Felix first showed him in." She shook her head. "You should tell him to be more gentle, Aro. The man was covered in bruises. But I liked him. He sewed up the gash pretty fast. Not as quickly, of course, as Edward's father. _He_ was incredible."

My thoughts crashed to a halt. "What did you say, Isabella?" I asked suddenly.

She stared at me. "Nothing. I was just babbling."

"No…" I framed her white face with my hands. "You mentioned something about Edward. Did you mean Carlisle?"

"Yes," she said, confused at my intensity. "Didn't you know he was a doctor?"

A smile spread across my face; the kind that tended to frighten most people. "He fixed your arm well, didn't he? The time you fell on the glass?"

"Of course."

I laughed loudly, hearing the sound echo. I drew Isabella closer to me. Her warm breath soothed my neck, and her heartbeat throbbed beautifully against my chest. I continued to laugh, rocking her like a mortal child. It was so simple. Why hadn't I thought of it before…?

***I can't wait to hear your input on this one, readers. **


	16. Chapter 16

**The Letter **

It was early evening at the Cullen house, but their daily activities were no different. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were gone, hunting about thirty miles off in the woods. Usually, Jasper preferred to go with his little sweetheart, but she wanted to spend some quality time with her sister. Rosalie not only felt guilty for the part she'd played in Edward's depression, but for his recent estrangement as well.

"I know I've treated him badly," she told Alice in frustration. "I always have. After all, it wasn't like he threw himself at my feet like every other male I've met. It's beyond selfish, Alice. Selfish and cruel."

"No one's to blame," Alice began, but her sister wouldn't hear any more. The atmosphere had been tense for a long time at their house, with no sign of it lifting. Edward kept to his room, hiding his misery so effectively; it was hard to believe he was there.

But no one forgot him. Not for a moment.

Carlisle sighed, closing a heavy book on medicine. It had been a difficult day for him. He had lost a patient that morning due to a long struggle with ovarian cancer. Sara was her name. He'd checked on her regularly for the past six months, but it was no use. It had been found too late.

The blonde doctor sighed heavily, trying not to curse his own immortal gift. _It's the way things are,_ he thought sadly. _I cannot change that. _

He heard the front door close. Jasper must have decided to follow the rest of them, after all. The sound was immediately echoed on his office door.

"Come in," he called.

Esme glided into his office, carrying two envelopes in her dainty fingers. She tossed them on his lap, kissing her husband's forehead.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hello, beautiful."

She leaned against his desk, swinging her legs like a child. He placed one hand on her knee, caressing the skin while ripping open the first envelope.

"Not again," he groaned.

"What?"

"Oh, just another request from that hospital in California. They must need a surgeon badly."

Esme kissed his hand. "Only one as brilliant as _you,_ dear."

Carlisle chuckled, ruffling her hair, and tore open the second letter. A look of shock crept over his face.

"Carlisle?" Esme slid off the desk. "Darling, what is it?"

Carlisle laid the paper down, not answering. He passed a hand over his eyes.

"Carlisle?"

He held it up. "Read it," he said hoarsely.

His wife took it from him, holding it like it was poison. What could make her husband look like that? _Not bad news, I hope, _she thought anxiously.

No, but it couldn't be called _good _news, either.

_Dearest friend, _it began. Esme scanned the lines rapidly, occasionally scrunching her forehead to decipher the complex script. There was no signature; only a few hardened drops from the wax seal staining the bottom.

"I don't understand…" she began, frowning.

"It's from Aro," Carlisle said wearily. He pressed a hand to his forehead.

Esme's eyes widened. "Aro…?"

"The Volturi, yes, sweetheart. Did you read what he wants?"

"It was a little difficult…"

"I know. People don't write that way anymore. Only vampires, historians, or scholars." Carlisle took the letter from her, read it again, then carefully set it down among his papers. "He wants me to pay a short visit. It appears that Bella needs something that he cannot offer."

Esme brushed a strand from her husband's forehead. "What do you mean?"

Carlisle sighed, but before he could answer, Alice came bursting into the study, the rest of the Cullens behind her.

"Is it true?" she asked breathlessly. "Are you going to Italy?"

Esme and Carlisle stared at each other. There was pleading in Esme's eyes.

Carlisle rose slowly, closing the heavy door. "I see this is no longer a _private _place of work," he teased, trying to smile.

"Come _on, _Carlisle!" Alice went on. "I saw the letter. I know what it says."

Jasper laid a hand on her shoulder. "Is Alice right?" he asked quietly.

Carlisle sank back into the chair, folding his hands in front of him. "Yes, I did receive a letter," he said finally. "But as for going to Italy… I don't know have any plans as yet."

"But what about the rest?" Alice demanded.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Can the rest of us _please _be clued in?"

The doctor looked into the amber eyes of his family, and a soft sensation stirred his heart. It became sweeter than ever when he looked at his wife. _Is it possible Aro can love someone the same way?_ he thought._ Has he changed _that _much…? _

"Bella has agreed to join the Volturi," he began. "But in order for this to happen, she must naturally be changed into one of our kind. Aro wants me to visit him and…" He paused.

"Do it yourself," Alice finished. She looked as shocked as all of them.

"Ridiculous!" Rosalie spat.

"Sucks for him," Emmett growled. "What have they ever done for us?"

"Children…" Carlisle chided gently. "Have you forgotten Bella? She is one of our family. She is just as important as any of us."

"So are you," Esme whispered.

"She's right," Jasper said sharply. "How can we trust these leaders? You said yourself you hadn't seen them for centuries. It could be a plot to bring some of us into their coven."

"I know him better than you do, Jasper. Besides, Alice will know immediately if anything happens."

A little moan escaped Esme's lips.

Carlisle stood up, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll be alright, love," he whispered tenderly. "I think everyone is worrying a little too much." He smiled at all of them. "You'd think I was going to my own execution!"

The ensuing silence was not encouraging. Only Alice remained calm. Her starry eyes were alive with excitement. "May I come?" she pleaded.

"Alice…" Jasper began.

"Certainly not," said Carlisle firmly. "You're the last person I would send."

"But what about Bella? I'm sure she misses me."

"No," her father repeated.

Rosalie lifted her head. "What about Edward? Does he know?"

They all looked at each other anxiously. Was he even in the house?

"Alice," said Carlisle gently. "Would you please go find him?"

She nodded, disappearing in a flash of black and white. Jasper immediately turned towards Carlisle, who was still comforting Esme.

"You don't have to do this," he said quietly. "You don't owe them anything."

"You're right, my son. I don't. But what we seem to be forgetting is that Bella's life is at stake. Would you risk that all because of a little resentment?"

Jasper sighed. "If you put it that way, no."

Carlisle straightened up, facing his family. "So it's settled then. I'm going alone, and I'll be back as soon as possible."

The door flew open again. It was Alice.

"He's gone," she whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Change of Plan**

Early next morning, Carlisle waited in the terminal, Esme seated closely by his side. Passengers streamed periodically through the doorways, giving the couple more than just a second glance. Carlisle stared straight ahead, long-accustomed to such attention, but Esme had not lived as long. She fidgeted and sighed, checking her watch for the hundredth time.

"Relax, sweetheart," he told her. "There's only half an hour left."

"I hate this," she muttered under her breath. "That man over there has been staring at me for ages. What is his problem, anyway?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Ignore him. He's probably mistaken you for a goddess."

Esme leveled a dark glare at the tourist, then nuzzled her face against Carlisle's jacket. He had tied a scarf around his throat, as usual, and the skin of his throat smelled like honey.

"Do you have any idea how long you'll be gone?" she whispered.

"No, my dove. I'm sure it won't be more than a few days."

She sighed. "I'll miss you."

Carlisle longed to take her in his arms—press one last kiss on her sweet, desirable mouth—but their surroundings were too public. Especially considering the three young children playing with the chairs close by, their parents watching.

A voice echoed over the loudspeaker, and Carlisle started. "That's it," he said softly. He lifted his briefcase and rose to his feet. He turned around and looked at his wife. She was wearing a dress the color of raspberries, matching the translucent glow the sun cast on her face. It was pleated in the fashion of another era, accenting the waves of caramel glory that fell down her shoulders.

"You look beautiful," Carlisle told her.

She smiled, a little sadly. He leaned forward, brushing her cheek, then walked off down the dingy blue carpet. He could feel her gaze on him, soft and penetrating, until he rounded a corner and approached the line for the flight to Rome, Italy.

Only now, he wasn't alone.

A tall, lean figure moved away from the wall, walking towards Carlisle with a familiar motion.

"Edward!"

"So you've decided to go," his son said softly. "Mind if I come?"

Carlisle rested a hand on Edward's shoulder. _He looks so tired, _he thought, his brow creasing. _I wonder if it would be very foolish to agree. _

Edward shook his head. "I would follow you, anyway."

_No, Edward. Not you. _

Edward's eyes softened. "I'll be fine."

_What about Aro? You know what he's planning, should you interfere. _

His son fought back a snarl. "I won't. Besides, this isn't about _me, _is it?"

Carlisle sighed deeply, touching his son's face before pulling away. No, Edward was not looking well. He had only fed when needed, neglecting his body until it looked wasted… even for a vampire.

"Alright," Carlisle said cautiously. "But I think it would be best if you waited for Aro's consent before entering the Volturi's abode. I cannot risk _you _as well as Bella."

Edward's face was rigid. "I won't do anything foolish. Trust me."

A woman tapped on Carlisle's shoulder, indicating him to move forward. They waited a further ten minutes in line, and then boarded the plane without further conversation. Carlisle had procured first-class tickets, as usual, but it was mainly for privacy, not comfort. After all, jostling against other passengers in coach didn't always produce feelings of the utmost ease.

A dark-haired waitress passed by Carlisle, stumbling when he smiled up at her. She looked a little like Alice, he thought, already missing his family.

The seatbelt light came on, and the two Cullens absently followed directions. Not that it made any difference.

"Do you think she'll want to see me?" Edward asked suddenly. His voice was barely audible over the roar of the plane engine.

Carlisle closed his eyes. "I think we should worry about _getting _there, first. Don't you?"

* * *

><p>The airport in Rome was swarming with passengers, reminding Carlisle of his early days in Europe. It was so much bigger now. The streets hummed with life, and the constant babble of languages was enough to drive one mad. Good thing Carlisle still remembered his Italian.<p>

"_Scuzie," _he asked a passerby. "_Dove posso affittare un automobile?"_

Fifteen minutes later, a sleek black Mercedes pulled out of the airport. The windows were darkened, giving curious pedestrians little hope of peering inside.

"You _always _choose this car," Edward remarked.

Carlisle smiled. "I like this brand. Besides, it was the only one with tinted windows."

They both fell silent, possibly remembering—as Bella had—Alice's hectic ride through the city; gaudily and conspicuous in her yellow Porsche.

Carlisle glanced over at his son, who was gazing out the window with a brooding expression. He turned, and their eyes met for a moment. "Can I ask you something, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Of course."

"What _is _your relationship, exactly, with the Volturi?" Edward frowned a little. "I've never understood it."

Carlisle stopped quickly, allowing an old woman to pass. "Well, it's more with their leader than anyone else," he said. "I mean, it was he who welcomed me during my sojourn in Italy, giving me a place to stay while I grew more accustomed to this life." Carlisle chuckled. "It was also Aro who argued the most on my choice of diet. The rest were merely silent. Caius was contemptuous, of course, though he never spoke. He was always one to not waste words." Carlisle looked sideways at his son. "But why do you ask? You know more of Aro's life than I do."

Edward attempted to smile. "I cannot absorb _everything_ I hear in other's thoughts. It would drive me insane if I tried. When I read Aro's mind, I was merely focusing Bella, not his history."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand, son."

The Mercedes slid in and out of traffic for what seemed an eternity. The sun was partially concealed by clouds, but that didn't prevent it blazing through the azure sky to the tiled rooftops below. They had arrived in late afternoon, and it was sinking in the horizon when they finally stopped. Carlisle removed his hands from the wheel, glancing at Edward before getting out of the car. Edward met him on the other side, handing his father a black, slightly heavy bag. Carlisle looked at the darkening streets, frowning.

"The Volturi have changed things," he said in a low voice. "I do not remember this. Where did you enter with Bella last time?"

Edward gestured ahead, murmuring directions. He knew the square by heart, having planned his own doom there. "You simply enter the hallway and wait. Alice said Demetri came soon after Bella arrived. They obviously watch that area closely for trespassers."

"Or traveling doctors." Carlisle's eyes sparkled, although he did not smile. "And you?" he said gently, looking up. "Where will you be?"

Edward glanced down the street again, then back at his father. His eyes were black with neglected thirst, and his face looked very young. "Waiting."


	18. Chapter 18

**And so... two of my greatest fictional loves come together... Hope you Carlisle fans are happy. **

**Oh, and don't be too harsh on Aro. He's not Carlisle, after all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella <strong>

It didn't take long to find the square Edward spoke of. Carlisle moved quickly, gliding more than walking over the rough, stone sidewalks. Houses jutted out in asymmetrical formations, some dangling vines and flowers from balconies high above. The doctor ignored the comments of some passers-by, shaking his head at the items offered him.

The main square loomed dark and silent in the now-gathering twilight. A door sealed the entrance to the hallway, but that proved no obstacle for Carlisle. He shut it carefully behind him, switching on the electric lights. He didn't have long to wait.

A black shadow materialized from the far end, giving no sign as to where it came from. Carlisle recognized the height and great bulk of one of the Volturi's guard, Felix.

"Good evening," Felix said smoothly. The pleasantry sounded odd with his grating voice. "Aro's waiting for you. Pretty impatiently, too, I might add."

"I came as fast as I could," Carlisle replied levelly. "Suppose we get down to business?"

Felix grinned widely. "Follow me."

They went a different route than Bella, but it wasn't entirely unfamiliar to Carlisle. This was supposedly the same one she _and _Edward had taken, followed by Alice. The elevator was small and very old, operated by a pulley system Carlisle had not seen for over half a century. They passed the secretary's desk, lit by a bright, fluorescent lamp, but the lovely Gianna was not there this time. It was a matter of moments before Carlisle would see his friend, but he could feel the muscles in his face hardening. Aro had not only planned on taking his son's life, but was still quite willing to do so.

_I must be careful here, _Carlisle mused. _No need to let Alice panic. _

The throne room was as large and beautiful as always, and Carlisle could not help admiring the high columns of architecture crowning above him to a dazzling peak. But no light came through the stained glass above; instead, the room was lit with softly gleaming candles, and a few blazing torches near the entrance.

"Wait here," Felix grunted. He left then, sliding the doors shut with a resounding echo.

Carlisle ran a hand through his fair hair, feeling a little impatient. He controlled it however, never releasing his hold on the bag by his side.

A door slammed somewhere in front of him, and he saw his friend of many decades gliding down the steps. "Carlisle!" Aro sang, coming towards him. His pale face was lit up with genuine delight._"Ho pensato che non veniste mai! Ma… qui siete!"_

Carlisle could not help smiling in return. _"Si, sono qui. _It's a pleasure to see you again, Aro."

"Ah, but you have come at an ill time," Aro said regretfully. "Our hallways always look so much lovelier in daylight. But, what of it?" He grasped Carlisle's hand warmly in his own. "Even the night has its many beauties, don't you think?"

Carlisle merely smiled, blocking any apprehension or fear from his thoughts. _He will know of Edward_, he thought. _I hope all will go well_…

Several minutes passed. Aro moved back then, still talking pleasantly, but Carlisle could detect a slight narrowing of his crimson eyes. "So kind for _both _of you to come," he said lightly. "But I specifically recall inviting only _you_ to Volterra. Perhaps there was a misunderstanding?"

"I assure you, Aro, that Edward has no intentions of flouting your authority, nor do I. He will come only if you wish it."

Aro laughed. "Such obsequiousness," he chuckled gaily. "It's not like him at all, I'll admit."

Carlisle smiled without amusement. "He wishes to see Bella. That is all."

"Well, then let him see her, by all means! Although…" Aro's voice dropped low, and he gazed at Carlisle with an intense expression. "I would prefer his coming _after _you fulfill my little… _request._ He would not wish to see her now."

"Why? What do you mean?" Carlisle's voice roughened a little. "Is she ill?"

Aro placed an arm around his shoulders. "Relax, my friend. It is nothing serious. A little wound—a cut, as a matter of fact. Easily mended."

"Very well," Carlisle said tightly. "Take me to her."

"With pleasure."

They left the gloomy, candlelit room, only to walk down further corridors illuminated by nothing more than a few torches.

"You disdain the new inventions, I see," Carlisle observed.

Aro shrugged his shoulders. "Call it a force of habit. We all prefer it this way." He looked at Carlisle, smiling disagreeably. "It also intimidates our human visitors, you see."

Carlisle ignored this remark. They both halted in front of a small, wooden door. Aro rapped softly, leaning closer. "Isabella?" he called, his voice gentler than Carlisle had ever heard it.

The door opened, but it was Heidi who stood there.

"How is she?" Aro asked.

"Sleeping, master." Heidi's eyes flickered to Carlisle, smiling a little at his tall, firm build and flaxen hair. "Is this him?" she whispered.

"That will do, Heidi," Aro said brightly. "Now be a good girl and leave us."

The vampire tossed her head, disappearing down the hallway. Aro gestured ahead of him courteously, allowing his friend to step inside.

Carlisle entered the room, bright and warm with snapping firelight. _A little too warm, _he thought, but he was not human, after all. His eyes scanned the simple furniture, moving over the thick rugs until he found Bella's sallow face, tangled up among sheets and blankets.

His nostrils flared. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

"Bella?" he whispered. He knelt beside the bed carefully. He could feel the heat of her skin before he even touched her; a sure sign of a temperature. Dark hallows ringed her closed eyes, and her chest rose and fell with labored breaths.

Carlisle turned around, biting his tongue, and saw Aro watching him silently. "She has a fever," he said coldly. "Did you not know this? Why has she not been cared for?"

"I have done all I can," Aro retorted. "That is why I sent for you. The doctors here are _worthless."_ He spat out the last word.

Carlisle looked back at the ailing girl, and closed his eyes. He couldn't lose his temper. Not now, when a life was at stake. "Where is this wound you mentioned?"

Aro finally moved, bending over Bella's body. His hands gently pushed aside the sheets, setting her right foot in front of Carlisle. It was bandaged carefully, but fresh stains had begun to soak through the cloth. The scent alone was enough to convince the doctor of the truth. He unwound the cloth, only further convinced.

"Her foot is infected," he murmured. "How did this happen?"

"A nail," Aro replied. His voice, like Carlisle's, sounded like it held back some deeper, stronger emotion. "It was old and rusted over—I could not remove the rust from her skin without causing further damage."

"It was wise of you not to try," Carlisle assented. He was sifting through his medical bag, attempting to drain some of the poison from the wound. _But what if it's reached the blood? _"You were right," he said suddenly. "My son should not have to see this."

Aro brushed his hand lightly along Bella's forehead, then drew away towards the door. "I will give you some time alone," he said softly. He paused. "I am grateful for your presence, Carlisle. Your skills are unprecedented."

Carlisle shook his head modestly. "I will do what I can, but thank you."

Aro's shadow slipped past the door, and Carlisle was alone with Bella. His hand cupped her burning cheek, letting some of his natural coolness seep into her skin. Her eyes opened, and she gazed about the room in confusion.

"Carlisle?" she whispered.

He pushed her hair back from her forehead. "How do you feel, Bella?"

She closed her eyes again. "I—I don't know. Tired…a little dizzy. Where is Aro?"

"He was just here. He thought I would want some privacy to treat you."

She smiled, and her face looked beautiful. "I knew you'd come. He said you would."

"Bella…" Carlisle struggled to speak. She looked so peaceful, lying there, absent from pain. "Bella, I need to clean your wound. It's badly infected, and the fever will only get worse if it's not treated. I have some morphine…"

She gave a little sigh. "It's alright. I'm used to pain."

Her sigh went to his heart. How did such a fragile, sweet thing get caught up with the Volturi, of all people? He realized that he would _have _to change her, no matter what his conscience told him. There was no way he was leaving her defenseless in a place like this…  
>He prepared the drug with a practiced hand, hurrying his movements when her gasps of pain became more audible.<p>

"He watched me…" she went on, wincing. "He never left…was glad to stay…"

"Here," Carlisle whispered, pressing a cloth to her face. "Inhale slowly, but deeply."

She took a breath, and her eyes fluttered close. She sank back upon the pillows, lost to reality, with a slight smile on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lately, I've been feeling overwhelmed by the kind attention and compliments from all you readers out there. I just wanted to say thank you so much for your support - I hope I will continue to do things to your satisfaction! **

* * *

><p><strong>No Choice <strong>

Aro entered the room at dawn, taking Carlisle's place by the bed. Only this time, he was followed by Sulpicia.

"How is the little darling?" she whispered. She took no note of Carlisle, who stood back in the shadows, watching.

Aro did not answer. He held Bella's fevered face in his hands, as if his touch alone could bring a healthier, rosier blush to her cheeks.

"She _seems _better," Sulpicia continued doubtfully. She glanced around, then started when she saw the doctor.

"Carlisle Cullen," Aro said blankly, without turning around. "He is the doctor I sent for."

Sulpicia smiled pleasantly. "Dr. Cullen," she chimed, drifting towards him. He took her hand warily, although there was nothing but curiosity on her face. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure…?"

"I'm afraid not," Carlisle responded. "You left just before I visited."

She laughed, her black eyes flashing. "Ah, I see. Such a pity."

Aro looked up then, a slight annoyance in his eyes. "Sulpicia, dear, could you tell Heidi to come back in? I wish to speak to Carlisle alone."

Sulpicia frowned. "What, don't you trust me? _I _can care for her, as well."

"Do as you please, but I want Heidi to watch with you."

He stood up, gesturing for Carlisle to follow him. They left the two women inside, gazing at each other disdainfully.

"Please excuse my wife," Aro said conversationally. They walked at an easy pace down the hallway. "She can be very…"

"Friendly?" Carlisle interjected. He was smiling slightly.

Aro laughed. "You could put it that way, yes." There was another pause, during which neither of them looked at each other. Then Aro turned to Carlisle, and his eyes were bright and expectant. "Have you decided yet on your method of changing her?"

Carlisle grimaced. Did they have to discuss this now? "I'm afraid I've not had time to think about it."

"I understand, my friend, and I have no wish to pressure you. But surely you understand my urgency?" Aro's lips curved; an impatient smile.

Carlisle sighed. "If you wish to protect her through immortality, then yes."

"Exactly. Even the strongest of my coven can't bear it anymore." His teeth glittered. "We aren't infallible, Carlisle."

"No vampire is."

Aro smiled at him affectionately. "Oh, but _you_ try so hard, my friend, and that is why I have chosen you to help me. Change her as soon, and safely, as possible, and you will have my eternal gratitude."

"You spoke of method," Carlisle said quietly. "Is that my decision, or yours?"

"Oh, yours, certainly. I will not interfere."

_How refreshing, _Carlisle thought, but without any humor. He somehow felt that Aro would "interfere" anyway, considering his far-reaching gift. Surely he knew Carlisle's deliberations on changing Bella already, without asking. The doctor felt wearied by the conversation.

"Don't worry," he said. "I will change her. But please let me heal her first."

Aro shrugged his shoulders. "What does it matter? The transformation will take care of it soon enough."

Something in his tone made Carlisle stop, staring at him with sudden revulsion. Aro gazed back at him silently, no readable expression in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"You _planned _it," Carlisle said accusingly. "You _wanted _an infection. It only gave you a better excuse."

Aro laughed. "An excuse? Don't be ridiculous, my friend. Why would _I _do such a thing?"

"You tell me." Carlisle clenched his jaw, struggling to control himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so angry. "You never sent for any doctor. You never gave Bella anything. It was the perfect opportunity to force me into this."

Aro smiled with maddening patience. "An interesting idea," he mused. "But you are wrong, Carlisle. I _knew _you would respect my request." He leaned forward, lowering his voice. "Besides, there is no proof you are correct."

Carlisle shook his head, passing a hand over his eyes. No, there wasn't any proof. He felt sick at heart, knowing that he could be right—knowing that Aro _was _lying, as he was frequently prone to do.

"Come," Aro said softly. "Why dwell on unpleasantness? I am sure Isabella will heal in no time."

_And if she doesn't…_ Carlisle suppressed a hard laugh. It wouldn't matter. Either way, he would have the miserable task of tearing her from human existence. Leaving her in Aro's hands, while his son looked on with a lifeless heart.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Carlisle."<p>

Bella's face beamed up at the doctor, although she could not yet stand up from the bed. He took the hand she offered him, and sat down beside her.

"You're looking better," he said, smiling.

She laughed; a sweet, girlish sound. "Of course. It's _your _fault, you know."

Carlisle pressed her white hand in his strong one. It had taken two days for the infection to die down, and her face had resumed its normal, pallid color. She had lost some weight, though, and was not as energetic as he would have liked.

He sighed, and she turned her face towards him. "What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"Nothing, my dear. I was just thinking." He paused. "There may still be some rust—or something else—in your body. I don't think the infection reached the bloodstream, but…I can't be sure." He looked at her sadly. "Not without testing for myself. But I'm sure you wouldn't like that."

Her face faltered. "You mean…"

"Tasting the blood, yes. But it would be _much_easier if we saved that for the changing process itself." He sighed again, rubbing her hand. "Is tonight too soon, Bella?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him quickly, then looked away. "I don't know," she whispered. "I mean, it's kind of now or never, isn't it?"

"Did Aro tell you that?"

"He said the soonest was the best—"

"But I'm asking _you," _Carlisle insisted. He looked earnestly into her eyes. They stared up at him, deep and soft and warm. "What do _you _want?"

She smiled a little. "I guess I want what Aro wants. Is that ok?"

Carlisle stroked her hair, then turned away. "Of course, sweetheart." He was still awed at the hold the vampire had over her. They were obsessed with each other, clearly. It would be foolhardy to break up something Bella wanted, particularly if her life was at stake.

He heard her soft voice behind him. "So…tonight then?"

"If you wish."

Her voice grew even softer. "Do you mind doing this, Carlisle? For Aro and I?"

"Of course not, Bella."


	20. Chapter 20

**Vampire's Kiss **

It was late evening. Aro knelt on Bella's bed, his dark robe obscuring her body. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers down her throat, coming to rest gently on her shoulders.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"It's only been a few hours," he chuckled. "Are you so impatient, _mia bella?" _

"Very, when it comes to you." She clung to him, breathing in deeply the scent of his hair. "I don't know if I'm ready for this, Aro. I'm afraid."

"You will be fine, precious one. Carlisle will take care of you. There is no one I would trust more."

"I'm sorry…" she began.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry you couldn't… that you couldn't do it yourself."

Aro's lips traveled down her forehead, gliding along her cheekbone. "So am I…" he whispered. His teeth caught her earlobe for a moment, and she shivered. "But you will be with me forever. I am content with that."

He felt her trembling. "I love you."

"I love you, also."

There was a tap on the door. It was a soft sound—hardly noticeable—but Bella jolted upright. Aro looked at her still, shaking form, and felt a small stirring of pity. She _was _afraid. He released her gently, holding her gaze until he opened the door to admit Heidi.

"My lord." She bowed. Her eyes were dark with makeup, and a wide grin was on her face.

"Is Dr. Cullen coming, my dear?"

"Yes. It won't be a minute. Hey, Bella!" She waved from behind Aro. "Feeling better, love? We're excited to have you join us."

Bella smiled shyly. "I doubt everyone feels that way."

Heidi opened her mouth, but just then Carlisle stepped through the door. He sidled past her politely, ignoring her coy glances at him.

"Aro," he said, nodding. He stepped up to the bed, placing his black bag by the night stand. He took out some small containers, arranged them carefully, then folded a white cloth neatly beside them.

"What's that?" Bella gestured to the containers.

"Painkillers." Carlisle attempted to smile. "I still have some morphine, but I used most of it to ease the worst of your pain earlier." His eyes were sad. "I'm sorry, Bella. I will try."

Bella nodded, but she looked up at Aro with wide, frightened eyes. He wanted to go to her—clasp her tightly in his arms—and never let her go, but Heidi was still there, waiting patiently for her master.

"I love you," he mouthed finally, as if hoping somehow the words would imprint themselves on her heart. Then he closed the door, leaving deep marks on the knob as he walked away. Heidi said nothing, but she could see wild emotions playing across her master's face.

"She'll be fine," she said, trying to be helpful.

"Of course she will," he snapped. He shot her a dark glare before turning away.

Back in Bella's room, Carlisle was still adjusting the medicine with practiced movements. He reached for one of Bella's sheets, carefully tearing long strips from the material.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"During the changing process, things may become a little…" He paused for the right word. "Chaotic. I may have to use these as ties, when the pain is at its worst." He looked at her kindly. "Is that alright?"

She nodded. "Sure. Whatever you have to do."

Her heart was beating like a rabbit's. Looking up now and then, he could see her lips forming one word, over and over again. Sweat was beading on her forehead, and several dark tendrils of hair curled about her face.

"Bella…" He laid a hand over hers, steadying her. _"Relax. _It will help."

She shut her eyes tightly, making an effort to lie still. Carlisle stood, feeling his limbs surge with new life. His body was already reacting, and he hadn't even started.

_365 years, _he thought. It would take an _eternity_ to control such bloodlust. He worked at the hospital daily, immersing himself among human beings; filling his troubled spirit with their pain, until he could bring the necessary relief and comfort. It was a soothing existence. He had chosen it. And yet, for reasons inexplicable to himself, the sound of the girl's pounding heart caused his mouth to practically swim with venom.

_Control yourself, _he thought sternly. _You've done this enough times. _

He lit a few candles on Bella's dresser, ignoring the fresh wave of memories… the madness when he'd first changed a human being…

_It's past... I am stronger now. Much stronger. _

He turned back to Bella, smiling confidently "Are you ready now?"

"Sure." She took cue from his confidence, and her expression brightened.

He smiled at her. "Alright, then." He sat beside her on the bed, trying to think of the best way to proceed. He would bite the neck; that much was certain. It was better than the more brutal, physical method of slashing different parts of the body, injecting venom to the heart by the quickest possible route. Quicker, but decidedly more painful. Worse still, he doubted if Bella's modesty would allow him that option. No, the neck was best.

"Can you come sit beside me, Bella?" he said, very softly.

She obeyed readily, which surprised him, and sat down next to his shoulder. Her long hair brushed against his shirt sleeve, infusing his skin with warmth.

Carlisle swallowed the venom in his mouth. His hands reached out, gripping her gently under her arms. She was very light and fragile, almost like a child. He settled her carefully on his lap, avoiding her injured foot. "Comfortable?" he asked.

Her face was glowing with blushes. "I think so." Her eyes gazed up at him, as if to ask, _"Now what?" _

"Bella," he said gently. "I'm going to touch your neck, just to prepare you a little. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes," she whispered back.

He brushed back the thick mass of her hair, marveling at the rosy glow it had by candlelight. Her throat was like a swan's, he thought, remembering Esme suddenly. She too, had been beautiful. Pure and angelic. It was easier, imagining his wife. She had been so happy to be with him, even after his anxiety over changing her. Would Bella be happy? Would she resent his actions?

Carlisle's fingers graced down Bella's throat with the lightness of air. Bella closed her eyes then, making it easier for him to have a more intimate contact. He bent his fair head below her jaw line, and pressed his pale, icy lips to the skin of her throat.

She gasped softly. He kissed her slowly, moving up and down the muscles of her throat; feeling her relax. Once, when the scent was unbearable, he bared his teeth, accidentally scraping the skin. She jumped, her heartbeat escalating.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered. "Relax, alright, sweetheart?"

He hummed a little, singing his favorite opera aria in a soft, tenor voice. Bella recognized the music, and hummed along to distract herself from his actions. His hands grew tighter, one of them slipping to her waist, where he was better able to keep her balanced.

"_Breathe, _Bella," he rebuked her gently.

She nodded. Her chest rose and fell with quick, hurried movements.

Carlisle angled his head, searching for a focal point. A thick vein throbbed on the side of her neck, hidden in the muscle. It was strong; pulsing with life. He opened his mouth, and two words escaped that she did not hear. He had used them before, and to more than one suffering soul:

"_Forgive me, Bella." _

His teeth slid into her skin, cautiously feeling for the vein. He still caressed her gently, so it took Bella a moment to realize what had happened.

That was when she screamed.

The sound pierced Carlisle's heart, but he couldn't have stopped if he'd wanted to. His teeth dug in deeply, puncturing the vein in a sweet gush of fluid. Warm liquid slid down the corners of his mouth.

Bella moaned, numbed by pain. It took all of Carlisle's control not to swallow more than the first, few drops. He let the bitter venom pool in his mouth, then released it to mix with the wound he'd created.

Bella flinched suddenly, her eyes wide with the sudden onslaught of pain. Carlisle bent her backwards gently, keeping his mouth on her throat. She lay back on the bed, her body twitching. Carlisle pressed harder for a moment, releasing every drop of venom, then broke free with a strangled gasp.

He wiped his mouth, looking at the girl beneath him. "It has begun," he whispered.

He sat with her for a long time, watching her as he cleaned up the remaining blood. He pressed a damp cloth to her neck, stilling the constant blood flow. It was difficult to smell it, but even worse were the moans that tortured him.

_Three days… _he thought in anguish. And he had hoped never to do this again…

"Oh, god," she screamed, her limbs stiffening and relaxing.

He brushed the hair from her drenched face. "I'm here, Bella," he whispered. "I'm here, sweetheart."

She stared at him unseeingly. He knew what she was feeling. That feeling of helplessness—like being lowered slowly into a blazing furnace. He heard her whispering frantically under her breath; something about wanting to die. Yes, that was common also. Ironic how death itself brought release, while this transformation was one heinous journey into hell.

_No, Edward, _Carlisle thought, squeezing Bella's moist hand. _You were wrong. A good soul is not damned. Only those who _wish _to be. _

"Carlisle!" she screamed. Blood was trickling from her lips, bitten raw by her teeth. Her body began to tremble, slowly at first, and then violent thrashes in an effort to tear out the poison. The doctor grimly tied her hands and feet, securing them to the four bedposts. He was too late, though. Her face was already bleeding from her nails slashing her face. She tore at her bounds, her face white as a ghost.

"Bella…" he pleaded. "Bella, I'm right here."

If he had been human, her grip would have crushed his hand. He felt the bones in her fragile hand; noted the smooth crescent nails stained in red. She gripped his hand with a strength he hadn't expected, then screamed again.

He shuddered. It would not be the first time that night, nor in the days that followed. Her cries would continue to haunt him afterwards, mingling with others that already reflected in his wise, golden eyes.

"I'm here, Bella," he repeated tenderly. "I'm not leaving you..."


	21. Chapter 21

***GASP* **

**I've been incredibly busy these past two weeks, dear readers, but I made myself promise to get in a chapter today, after I finished work. So... voila! There's a few little surprises in this one, as well as a break from the tension. Can't wait to hear your reviews! 0-)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Quiet Conversation <strong>

Edward hovered in the filthy alleyway, ignoring the Italian children who watched him, pointing their fingers. They babbled in a mixture of English and Italian, which he would have had difficulty understanding had he been listening. Eventually the urchins decided the tall, solemn figure was no fun, and sped off down the dark streets to seek new mischief.

_Shouldn't they be in bed? _he thought, amused. Perhaps they were from the orphanage two streets away, near the lion statues.

Edward groaned, gazing up at the sky. It was a crescent moon; a pale, jagged tear in a sea of leering blackness. Edward closed his eyes, wishing for rain. It was not that he minded the heat—his body was impervious to extreme temperatures—but the city smelled terrible. Worse than Venice in summertime, crawling with overheated tourists.

_Yes, some rain would be nice,_ he thought, taking a deep breath. A strong scent, sharp as it was sweet, reached his nostrils. He was not alone.

"Hi," breathed a voice beside him.

Edward jerked away, nearly colliding with a row of crates stacked up on each other. A beautiful woman stood in front of him, tilting her head with amusement.

"I'm sorry," she said politely. "Did I startle you?"

"What do you want?" he snarled.

She ignored him, leaning against the opposite wall. "Oh, I just thought I'd check on you," she said, smiling. "You looked very lonely, standing there."

"I prefer solitude."

Heidi laughed. "So do I. But you don't really get a chance for it up here, you know what I mean? Being the Volturi's fetch-and-carry…"

Edward stared at her glumly. "Why are you here?"

"I just told you, silly boy. To keep you company."

"Really? Well, you can forget it. I've met your type before."

Heidi widened her lovely eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean that," she soothed. "But we _could_ talk, you know. Not much else to do, with the girl being changed."

Edward made a sound in his throat. "Bella?"

"Yep."

"Is she alright? Do you know?" He tried to conceal his eagerness.

"She's fine. Your father's with her now."

"Has he…"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Aro's the only one allowed in there." She looked at him then. "What about _you? _What are you doing out here?"

Edward looked away. "That's my own business."

"Maybe so, but the way _I_ see it, either you've been forbidden entrance by my master, or you're just resentful you got dumped. Which is it?"

He didn't reply.

She tried again. _"Or, _you're just a coward, and you're afraid to cross Aro, anyway."

Edward's lips curled. "If you think for _one _moment that—"

She laughed. "I'm just teasing. You Cullens can be awfully touchy."

He grunted, and she laughed again. Looking at her, he realized suddenly that she meant it. She _did_ just want to talk; to comfort him. Nothing but the best intentions came from her thoughts.

_Weird, _he mused to himself. "Your eyes are different," he said aloud, regarding her more closely.

She grinned. "Oh, you noticed? Yes, I only use the contacts for… well, you know. They can hurt like the devil, though. Nasty little buggers."

Edward smiled. "I'm sure you'd have success without them."

"No. They'd frighten tourists."

Edward grimaced a little. "Why do you do it?" he asked. "What is the incentive?"

Heidi pursed her full lips. "To serve my masters."

"What if you had a choice?"

Her eyes gleamed softly, as she realized what he meant. He heard her mind going in a whirl, filled with thoughts and dreams and memories, as she deliberated telling him the truth…

"You can trust me," he said.

She glanced sharply at him, then laughed hesitantly. "I'd forgotten you were like Aro," she said. She drew a breath. "So you heard?"

"Bits and pieces."

She was silent, twisting her coppery hair between her fingers.

"You said you wanted to talk," he prodded. "I would rather _hear _you say it, anyway." _Say anything. I don't care. Just don't let me think of _her.

Heidi was smiling again. He thought briefly how much lovelier she looked, seeing her like this; away from the Volturi, out of her normal environment. There was a sparkling vitality about her. It flared from her absent fingers to her eyes, resting there in a quivering gleam of excitement.

"You really want to hear?" she asked lightly. He nodded, and she sighed. "It's not a happy story, I'm afraid."

"None of them are," he whispered softly.

Heidi reached over, patting Edward's arm with a slender hand. He recoiled, but she didn't appear to be offended. "I know, but a lot have happy endings, right?"

"If damnation is happiness." He cursed himself silently; cursed himself for not doing everything in his power to stop Bella. Stop her before she went too far…

Heidi shrugged. "So we're damned then. Deal with it. That's why I like your father and my masters. They've consigned themselves to their fate, instead of whining about it."

He frowned. _If only things were that easy._

Heidi glanced at him, then up at the sliver of the moon. Her face was pale and aquiline in the shadows. "I wasn't born here," she said suddenly, startling him. She looked at him again. "What? Do I look Italian to you?"

"I never said you did."

"Good." She sighed. "No, I came from Germany. Funny, but I can hardly remember the language now. There were five of us; me, Hilda, Mary, Anne, and…" Her voice softened. "And Noela. She was my favorite—sweet thing. Clung to me like a little kitten."

Edward watched her, biting back a smile. She was fighting him; withholding the memories until they came from her lips. Heidi wasn't stupid. She would tell the story in her own way.

"That weird sister of yours might have liked her," she continued. "Not Hilda, though. Hilda was a monster." Heidi's lips pursed. "Wouldn't let us do anything we wanted. Insisted we stay with her, her own "pet" creations. It went that way for about a hundred years. Then Aro showed up."

"The Volturi, you mean?"

"Mm-hm. They accused our lovely mother of attracting too much attention. Also killing too many humans, and something else I've forgotten." Heidi grinned. "Oo, she was in trouble_ that_ day." "So they killed her?" Edward's voice was hard. _Murderers. _

"Yep. Razed us to the ground. All except me and Victoria, that is."

The image in Heidi's mind was unmistakable. "Victoria?" he gasped.

"Yes. She was always a cunning immortal. Outsmarted us half the time. She got wind of what was going to happen, and took off before we could stop her. Not that it mattered." Heidi's eyes were red slits. "They would have killed _her,_ too."

"Victoria?" he repeated.

She looked at him curiously. "You know her?"

"She's dead."

Heidi drew a quick breath. "How do you know?"

"I killed her."

"Why?" she whispered.

"She was the redhead recruiting the newborns. In Seattle, remember? Or do your masters not keep you informed?"

Heidi smiled, but her hands trembled. "I'm not a part of their discussions. The rest of us simply knew there was trouble down there. I knew nothing of the culprit."

"She was _evil,_ Heidi. She went mad after losing her mate."

Heidi's nostrils flared. _"I _would've gone mad," she hissed. "You don't know what it's like to lose your… you don't know anything."

For a moment, the barriers in her mind fell, and Edward saw everything in a blinding rush. She turned away, flicking her hair angrily from her face, but it was too late. He had seen her memory of Aro, greedy for her talents, and the leering face of Chelsea standing behind him…

That's when it hit him. Heidi had never wanted to join. It was forced upon her. And now she was immune to the pain of her coven's suffering. She had learned to look on it with acceptance. After all, what could be better than being the "bait" for the Volturi? Accepted into the vampires' most powerful family…?

"I'm sorry," he said, causing her to turn around.

She shook her head, already past it. "It's nothing. Strange, but I usually don't get emotional like that." She laughed a little. "Silly me."

"So they kept you alive for your gifts?"

Heidi smiled. "Why else? I felt proud to be part of them."

_Because you were _made _to. _"Why are you telling me all this?" he said aloud.

"I told you. I wanted to keep you company. Besides…" she smiled at him, almost shyly. "It's kind of nice talking to you, Edward. You don't spill secrets."

"Thanks."  
>She stood up, tugging a little on her dress. "Well, I should probably get back. No need for Aro to panic." She started across the street, then came back and put a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes looked into his. "Just so you know, I've been looking out for Bella. She'll be fine. Don't worry, 'k?"<p>

Edward's throat tightened, although his face remained calm. "Thanks, Heidi."

She flashed another smile at him, then walked away, her black heels clicking on the stone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Agh! Sorry! I just realized I didn't submit this right after the last chp, which I was SUPPOSED to do. Don't worry, the next chp is halfway done... **

**Pardon moi! **

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up <strong>

Carlisle drew a long breath. His eyes closed briefly, and then he moved away from the bedside to a chair in the corner. The wood felt cold and unwelcoming, and it curved crudely under his fingertips. He was reminded, suddenly, of his early life, when the Dark Ages had Europe in its grip. He had been relieved when it was over. The superstitions had faded into nothingness, carrying the immortals' fears with them. Modern times were bright, lively, full of action. The world moved at a much faster pace. Few truly appreciated the past.

Carlisle smiled a little at the irony. Of all the history that had ever existed, the damned were the ones to see it all.

Something buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out a black cellphone, flipping it open.

"Hello?" he said quietly, so as not to wake Bella. Someone answered, and his face softened indescribably. "Hello, darling," he whispered. "How are things holding up?"

Esme replied, sounding agitated.

"No," he soothed. "Edward is fine. He didn't come in with me." "No, it hasn't been decided yet."

There was a pause, and Carlisle's gaze fell upon the girl on the bed. "Yes," he said. "She is well. Aro will be pleased."

They talked for a few more minutes, after which Carlisle said a tender goodbye. He snapped the phone shut, then rose from his chair slowly. His step was measured as he approached Bella. Her features were pale and silent. Had he not been a vampire, he would have assumed she was dead.

"Bella," he whispered, kneeling beside her. He was relieved to see her lips had fully healed. She had bitten the skin off during the past few days in a vain effort to control herself.

She was afraid to be alone for one moment; said she couldn't endure it alone. Aro came in and out like a ghost, but he had not approached the room for twelve hours now. Only Carlisle had stayed. Stayed and watched over her, despite her screams.

"Bella?"

She stirred a little under his touch, but her eyes didn't open. A soft breath washed across his face. It smelled like strawberries, fresh and sweet. Carlisle pushed back her hair from her throat, sighing when he saw his bite marks imprinted on her skin. Scarred forever.

"Bella…" he said again, stroking her arm gently. "Come on, Bella. Time to wake up now."


	23. Chapter 23

**Et... voila! **

* * *

><p><strong>My Own <strong>

_**Aro **_

Morning.

I closed my eyes, almost feeling my skin burn. The light poured down through the ceiling—soft, beautiful, damnable…

I had always hated the morning. Although our kind were impermeable to day (unlike legend suggested), it did not prevent me from having a sudden feeling of loss each time the night died away in brightness. A loss of what? Freedom? Knowledge? I did not know, nor did I understand. So I hated it.

I paced back and forth before the thrones, ignoring Caius' snide glances in my direction. Now that the tables were turned—now that my usual calm was replaced by his emotionalism—he had grown insufferable.

"'Patience, brother,'" he mocked.

I hissed under my breath, finally sitting down in the chair. Something touched my arm gently. I sighed. "What is it, Renata?"

Her dark eyes were soft. "Are you alright, Master?"

"Of course, sweet one. Don't trouble yourself."

She stayed beside me all the same, running her fingers along my shoulder. I smiled up at her, but my anxiety was not lessened.

"Suppose he fails?" I said to myself. "All vampires make mistakes."

Marcus entered the room, sitting down beside me. "I have faith in Carlisle, my brother, as do you."

"I know, but suppose he fails just this once?"

Marcus grinned. "Suppose you stop worrying?"

I turned to answer him, but a tap at the door caught my attention. Everyone turned towards the door, waiting expectantly. I gestured from my throne. "Enter!"

The door opened—unbearably slowly, it seemed to me—and Carlisle's blond hair caught the sunlight.

"Aro," he said softly, nodding to me. He repeated the gesture to the rest of us. "I trust you're feeling well this morning?"

"Well enough," I said tightly. Caius snickered behind me. I ignored him, turning back to Carlisle. "How is she?"

Carlisle smiled. "Why not ask her yourself?"

I rose slowly, my eyes fixed on him. A shadow behind Carlisle materialized, and I saw a white hand clutch his arm.

"I can't do this," whispered a voice. And yet it was not Isabella's.

"Come," the doctor urged softly. "It's alright. Just follow me."

I could hear the lack of a heartbeat; her frantic breathing. It only heightened my desire for her. My longing to see her face.

There was a slight pause; the room taking a breath… Then she stepped in the light.

A rushing sound filled my ears, as heady as it was inexplicable. A soft sigh rippled behind me, and for once Caius kept his mouth shut. I walked towards her, each step a torment, and she mirrored every movement. Her eyes were shining. I was wrong to assume there would equality between us—that she would be my match as a vampire. _I_ was her slave. She was my _Bella, _my _principessa… _

"My love," I whispered, not caring who overheard.

She smiled then, reaching out with marble arms. I took her, blindly, unthinking, and realized the room was suddenly empty.

"You're warm," she said, her voice silvery. She looked up, confused. "Why are you warm?"

"You've changed, Isabella," I said softly. "We will be different to you now."

"Not you, Aro. You'll always be the same for me."

"I hope not," I said wickedly. "Our nights should be _much _more interesting from now on."

She smiled sweetly, her satin skin brushing against mine, and I stifled a groan. _"Dio, _but you are beautiful, _cucciola mia." _

"Of course," she said seductively, nestling against me. I gripped the back of her neck, catching her lip in my teeth, but just then Carlisle came back in the room. He colored slightly, averting his gaze when he saw us.

"Come in, my friend," I said joyously. I kept my hand on Isabella's neck, hidden under her lustrous hair. "How can I ever thank you?"

Carlisle smiled. "It was a simple deed, Aro. Nothing extravagant. I'm only too happy to do Bella a service."

I smiled at the exemption of my name. He was obviously still wary over the situation with Edward. Speaking of which… "And how is your son?" I questioned innocently.

Isabella's eyes widened, a blaze of crimson. "Edward?" she said softly. "He's here?"

"Yes," I replied. "Do you want to see him?"

She looked at me. "Do _you?" _

"It is your choice, Isabella. According to the good doctor, he _insisted _on coming to see you. Whether undead or alive." I laughed at my own joke, ignoring the curl of distaste on Carlisle's lips. Then I looked at Isabella. She was thinking, pursing her lips in concentration. I drank in the sight of her—the snowy perfection of her skin, the sunlight caressing her blue dress—and felt more than ever her presence beside me.

"Alright," she said suddenly. "I'll see him." She touched my cheek. "But only if it doesn't upset you."

"Of course not, _cara mia." _

I looked over at Carlisle. He seemed genuinely surprised by the sight of us, yet not untouched by the bound of affection we shared. His golden eyes locked with mine, and we nodded to each other in a mutual show of respect.

"Heidi!" I called, snapping my fingers. She appeared beside Carlisle, whom, I noticed, moved a step away.

"Yes, my lord?" she said.

"Fetch dear Edward for me. My lovely mate wishes to see him." How I savored those words! I paused, causing her to halt, and turned to Carlisle. "Unless… _you _want to find him instead…?"

Carlisle looked at Bella again, as if assuring himself she was alright. Her pallid cheeks lifted in a smile. "I'm fine, Carlisle," she said gently.

He smiled back at her, then disappeared through the door with Heidi. I slid my hand down Isabella's throat, letting her feel its warmth. "What do you think, my love, of this life so far?" I asked.

She laughed, and bells echoed. "It is beautiful. Everything is so much more…heightened. Perceptive." Her eyes took me in entirely. _"You _are beautiful."

"Such flattery, my love," I teased. "Do you take me for a god?"

"If you wish, my lord."

I growled at her, and she purred back in return. We laughed, clinging to each other, memorizing one another's face and voice. But the doors opened again, and we were once more interrupted.

Carlisle came first, followed by Heidi, who had a strange expression on her face. I stared hard at her, trying to decipher her emotions, when Isabella tore from my arms, running to embrace Edward in her cold, stony grasp.

"Oh, Edward," she sighed. "It's incredible to see you." She pulled back to smile at him. "How is Alice, Jasper… everyone? Do they miss me?"

I was watching _him _now, his eyes blinded by her dazzling, new face, and for a small moment… I felt pity.

"Dear God," he whispered. "What have they done to you?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Immortal **

_**Edward **_

I regretted the words the moment I spoke them. Bella's lips contracted, and a veil of grief drew across her face.

"Am I that repulsive?" she asked softly.

I struggled to control myself, what with Aro and the rest watching. "Of course not," I said consolingly. "You took me by surprise, that's all." I kissed her hand, concealing my despair at its hardness, its lack of warmth.

"She took_ all_ of us by surprise, didn't you, my love?" Aro called from behind us. His eyes laughed at me silently.

Carlisle laid a hand on my shoulder. "Perhaps they wish to be alone."

"By all means," Aro rejoined. "Heidi. Come."

She turned towards us, delaying, when I realized she was staring at me. She didn't want to leave.

"See you, Edward," she murmured. She stepped gracefully after Aro. My father followed, but not before giving me a curious look.

The doors slammed, and Bella took my hand. "You know Heidi?"

"She spoke with me while you were… still healing." I smiled a little. "She's kinder than I thought, I guess."

"Yes, she is," Bella said earnestly. "I'm glad you two talked. You must have been lonely."

I looked into her eyes. She had no conception of what I'd suffered, and yet I couldn't blame her. Newborn or not, she was still Bella. Her eyes were innocent, but filled with concern for me.

She smiled awkwardly. "How are you, Edward?"

"Well enough."

"And everyone else? The Cullens?"

I slipped my hand away. "Aren't you worried about your own family, Bella? Why not ask me about _that?" _

Her voice was cold. "Charlie? He won't miss me."

"I know that. But what of your mother? What about your friends?"

She pressed a hand to her face, almost impatiently. "Why do you torment me with these questions? I _know _the sacrifice I made, Edward. It still hurts, now and then. But I don't want to think of that now. I want to grow accustomed to this life first." She looked at me pleadingly. "I want to grow _stronger." _

"And the thirst?" I demanded. "Are you going to ignore _that?" _

Her lovely face was sad. "It's part of the sacrifice."

I turned away, crossing to the center of the room. How I hated this room. Loathed the stern, upright pillars, the Latin inscriptions in stone; the smooth, marble floor that cried out with the spilled blood of thousands…

And she was join them. Take part in the carnage.

Bella was near me, her scent warm, close. Her hands were over mine, pulling them away from my eyes. "Edward, Edward," she whispered. "Look at me." And I was staring into those terrible eyes, trying not to see a monster like myself. She was beautiful, yes, but it was not how I would have her be.

"I'm sorry," she was saying. She was holding me tightly. "Please forgive me."

I moaned, breaking away from her. A hand was tugging my arm. I brushed it off angrily, telling my father to leave us, but I was dragged back irresistibly. I saw Aro reaching for her, wrapping her in shadow, but her eyes never left me.

"Let go of me!" I snapped, furious. "Let go of me."

The doors shut us out, and I was yanked down against the wall, where I drew my knees up, listening to the misery in my heart. It was then I saw Heidi, not my father, and her hand stroked my face with a cold hand. I pushed her away.

"Get away," I snarled. "What is this to you? To _any _of you?"

"Edward," she called after me. Her voice was like Bella's, hard and silvery. I ran blindly. I saw no future for myself in that moment. Just loneliness, bitterness, and the constant, awful reminder of the damage I had done to a human life.


	25. Chapter 25

**Again, THANK YOU, everybody for following my work. I still can't believe how many reviews it's gotten! kudos! **

* * *

><p><strong>First Kill <strong>

_**Aro **_

"I'm sorry," I heard her say. "Please forgive me."

Her voice was filled with pain and regret. I flung open the door, staring at the two of them. What had he said to her?

Then Heidi appeared from the other doorway. I was about to call her angrily, but she was reaching for Edward, not Bella. She pulled him back with her, ignoring his angry protests. The door slammed behind them, but Bella was already in my arms. I held her tightly, blissful in the fact I could do so; that I wouldn't bruise or hurt her. She covered her eyes, pressing her face to my chest.

"What is the matter?" I whispered.

"It's my fault," she said softly. "Poor Edward."

I was sick of the name at this point. "He made his choices, just as you made yours," I replied. "He's miserable because he can't accept those choices, like the rest of us."

She looked up at me. "I still can't forgive myself."

I cupped her face in my hands. "But _I _forgive you, Isabella. So does Carlisle and Edward. They are remorseful, yes, but they don't resent you. You're too sweet, my love."

"Say it again," she whispered.

"What?"

"Say you forgive me."

I smiled. "I forgive you, Isabella, for however little you've done."

She let me kiss her then, and I caressed her until her lips were pink and blooming. She smiled back at me, but I noticed her touching her throat.

"Thirsty, darling?" I whispered, making my voice seductive.

"Yes." She was breathing raggedly, overwhelmed now that I'd brought it to her attention. Her fingernails dug into her flesh. "Where do I find it, Aro?" she pleaded.

I hushed her. "You will be satiated. I promise." If Heidi was comforting that coward, I swore I'd rip her head off. Isabella needed nourishment. Immediately.

My brothers glided into the room, followed by the rest of the coven. There was more than one smirk as they registered the look on Isabella's face. Sulpicia smiled indulgently, coming to enfold her in her cold arms. "Having a hard time of it, dearie?" she asked. "It will get better, trust me. You're only a newborn."

"Try breathing deeply," said Marcus.

I looked at Caius, who mirrored the twins in his disgust. It would take longer for them, I knew. The same went for Felix and Demetri. Vampires did not willingly accept a new member into their coven, whether they were the leader or not. I determined to make Isabella feel as welcome as possible.

I laughed suddenly, startling her. _She will be able to defend herself now, at the very least. _

The twins were sucking their teeth hungrily. I turned towards the door, feeling my senses rise. Blood swirled behind the wood. Blood in great quantity, pulsing and vibrating. I saw Isabella's eyes widen, the brilliant crimson signaling a frantic thirst.

_Take care, my brothers, _I thought, smirking. _You're going to have to fight for it. _

Then the doors opened, and Heidi entered, five minutes late. I looked behind her briefly, but the hallway was empty. No great surprise. Edward and his father must have gone to the other end of the city, or wherever there was hunting to be found.

"Welcome, my guests!" I called out loudly. My voice was strained. I was so thirsty. Watching Isabella's reaction to it was powerfully arousing. She was taut in my arms, but I only held her for a moment. "I hope you enjoy the sights," I finished, and then she was gone. She tore from my grip like a bullet, taking down the first three mortals in the group.

I heard Thena giggling in the corner. "Bravo, Isabella!" she laughed.

Caius was livid. "Damn it all, Aro! Why didn't you _hold _her?" He shoved past me, snatching a frantic woman and burying his teeth deep in her neck. The rest of the coven was even faster, taking what they could before Isabella did. She was marvelous. Absolutely marvelous.

I rushed up to her, grabbing her before she consumed her sixth human. "Easy does it, love," I laughed. "Won't you save a little for me?"

Her eyes were still wild, and she nodded, hardly comprehending. I kept a grip on her arm, and seized the struggling mortal in my grasp. My teeth sliced into the skin easily. I heard her moan as the blood dribbled freely over my lips.

"Aro…" she gasped. "Aro."

"No more, sweetheart," I soothed. "You'll make yourself sick." I tossed the human aside, and finished off another before signaling the guards to clean up. The wildness was dying from her eyes, and she shook uncontrollably. "Aro!" she sobbed. "Oh, god…Aro…"

"Shh," I whispered. "It's only your new body. You're not used to it yet."

"Hold me," she begged. I did. I carried her from the room, her body weightless. A titter of laughter echoed behind us. Caius was still angry. Thena was trying to soothe him, trying to hold back her amusement. "Five…" I heard her say, giggling with Sulpicia. _"Five,_ and you barely got there in time."

I missed his reply, but I was smiling, too. There would be bets placed for certain next time. I would ask Heidi to bring in more from the travel exchange…

I broke into Isabella's room, hearing the wood groan in protest. I laid her gently on the bed, and proceeded to brush her rowdy curls away from her face. She was still moaning a little, still in shock, but that was only natural. Some immortals took it harder than others, and she had been so fragile in life… I told her this, stroking her forehead tenderly. "It's alright, _cara mia." _

She closed her eyes, trying to control herself. "I'm sorry, Aro. It's just—"

"I know, _piccola. _I know."

I sang to her softly, letting the blood settle in her body. Her skin was like cream under my fingertips. After a long time, she opened her eyes. They were brighter than mine—clouded from many centuries—and the irises looked like pricks of onyx. For a moment I missed the warm brown, but then I stopped myself. That was Edward thinking. Not me. I _wanted _her in this state. She was my angel in darkness, revitalizing an eternity of loneliness.

"What are you thinking of?" she whispered to me.

"I could ask you the same question, love. Your mind is still lost to me."

She looked sad. "Well, at least in _that _I haven't changed."

"No, Isabella," I said, kissing her. "Your soul has not changed. Not for me."

"I thought we didn't have souls."

I grinned. _"I_ don't. You may be sure of that. But you sold yours for love, Isabella. No one could ask for a greater sacrifice."

Her face relaxed a little, losing its anxiety. She touched my cheek. "I went crazy, didn't I?" she admitted. "Out there, I mean. I was terrified for a while, and I wanted to cry. But… there were the _good _things,too. I felt… pleasure." Her hand crept along my throat. "Not just from drinking blood, which was hard, at first. It was when I saw _you; _blood on your lips, like mine…"

I groaned as her fingers trailed across my mouth. Her eyes were hungry again. "Just like mine," she repeated, her voice very low. My arms slipped under her slowly, tearing her dress. I felt her shimmering hair brush my skin, and her gentle insistence as she tore the clasp from my hair.

"Aro," she began.

"Don't say anything," I whispered. What good were words, when I could read her eyes so well? They were shining like candles, and her lips were hot and sweet. I caught her about the waist, pressing her against me roughly. My mouth opened on her neck, and I bit down hard.

She gasped. I remember what she'd said, about the blood, and a wicked chuckle slipped from my throat. I let the liquid flow a little, then pulled my head back. Her eyes widened at the sight of my face. I leaned towards her, letting her taste my lips, my tongue. I heard myself hissing with pleasure, and the eager way she held me to her. I fell against the sheets, sighing, and her beautiful face poised over me, a goddess of perfection.

"Isabella."

She pressed her marble arms against me. "Shush. You're not the master anymore."

"Ah, Isabella." I snarled at her, delighted. "You play with Fate, _mio amore." _

She laughed, a giggling angel. "Am I really stronger than you, Aro?"

I gripped her hair, forcing her mouth down on my throat. "Not forever, precious one." I felt her teeth bite me in return, and the gentle sucking at my throat nearly drove me mad. I flung her beneath me, then, and we fought for dominance in a raucous, exhilarating play. It was ironic, wasn't it? Two immortals, caught in paradise. And yet, they called us damned. Cursed for eternity. Never hopeful of love or happiness…

"You're damned!" legend screamed.

_Go to hell, _I thought, cradling my angel once more.


	26. Chapter 26

**You guys are so funny... if I'm ending a story, I'll TELL you! ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Saying Good-bye <strong>

"You disappoint me, my friend," Aro said softly. "Surely you will not deprive us of your company so soon?"

Carlisle smiled. "Aro, like you, I have my _own_ little family to look after. I've done what I came to do."

Aro grasped his hand warmly. "For which you have our greatest thanks."

Carlisle returned the gesture. Then he turned to Bella, who stood close beside Aro. He looked tired to her, and she remembered why he'd left the Volturi in the first place, all those years ago.

"I'll miss you, Carlisle," she whispered.

"Oh, Bella…" He touched her cheek gently. "You take care of yourself, alright?"

She stepped forward, hugging him. "Watch over Edward for me."

"Of course." He felt her hard arms pressing him close, and closed his eyes with relief. At least she would be safe now, no matter how his son felt.

Dark shadows behind Aro materialized. The two wives came forward, along with Marcus, who shook Carlisle's hand silently. His sister-in-laws were a little more verbal.

"It was _so _kind of you to come all this way," Athenodora said sweetly.

"Yes," rejoined Sulpicia. "You've given us a wonderful playmate."

Carlisle smiled at her word choice. "It's been a pleasure, ladies." He pulled his hand subtly from Sulpicia's grasp, and turned to see Edward leaning by the door.

_Are you ready, son? _

He nodded.

_Don't you want to say farewell to Bella? _

Edward walked forward, almost at the same time Bella did. He held her close, then pulled away before Aro's eyes could darken. "Good-bye, Bella," he whispered.

"Edward." She couldn't say anymore. Her eyes felt hot and rough, and it was only then she recalled the strange absence of tears.

Carlisle took his son's arm, and they retreated through the doors, Demetri following. The doctor looked back once. Bella was leaning against Aro's shoulder, and his pale hand was moving through her long, silky hair. She did not look happy.

_But she will be, _he thought, taking a breath. _And the rest of us will move on. _He felt stifled, and when they walked out of the passageway, he breathed the fresh, European air with relief.

Demetri bowed to both of them. "And so we part," he said mockingly. "Another time, my friends."

He disappeared. Carlisle shook his head, loosening the smooth, blonde curls.

"Will she be safe?" Edward said wistfully.

"I hope so, for your sake. I, for one, never want to walk through those hallways again." He shuddered, as if from cold, and picked up his medical bag. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"You're back!"<p>

Esme practically flew out the front door, her hair tumbling in her face. Carlisle caught her, holding her tightly to him. "Yes, I'm back."

He tried to kiss her, but she leaned back playfully. "Did everything go well?" she asked.

"Hasn't Alice told you?"

"You know how she is, dear. So flutter-brained sometimes… I could hardly catch a word."

Carlisle laughed, finally stealing the kiss he wanted. He gave his other hand to Edward, leading both of them up to the house. The story was recounted in better detail inside, and Carlisle had barely finished speaking when Alice herself cascaded down the landing. Jasper and the rest were close behind her, so it seemed like a train of solid white for a moment.

"Carlisle!" she sang. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then grinned. "I am _so _proud of you! You're not to be fooled by him, are you?"

"If you mean, Aro, then no." Carlisle took Esme's hand. "And now, children, if you'll excuse me, I have some important things to do."

The Cullens smiled, nodding as their parents rushed out the door. They turned to Edward, lounging silently on the couch, and bombarded him with questions. He answered civilly enough, but soon they left him alone, urged on by Alice. Rose and Emmett wandered outside, and Jasper disappeared somewhere with his own sweetheart.

The room was quiet. Too quiet. It gave Edward's thoughts louder voice, until he could hardly bear to hear them. His fist opened, clenched by his side, and something fluttered to the floor. He picked it up. It was a piece of paper, with a number scribbled on it. He snapped open his cell phone, muttering something unintelligible. It was better than sitting there, stifled under his own memories.

"It's Edward," he said, after waiting a moment. A female voice answered, and he smiled. "Yes, _that_ Edward. I'm calling from home." "Why? Nothing better to do, I suppose."

The front door slammed, and he turned. It was Alice. "Who are you talking to?" she mouthed.

"Can I call you later?" he muttered, ignoring his sister. "No, it's only Alice."

Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Thanks, Heidi. Bye." He slipped the phone in his pocket, meeting Alice's eyes unwillingly.

"_Heidi?" _she repeated. "Have I missed something, Edward?"

"Stop making assumptions."

"I'm not!"

"I can _hear _them, Alice."

She followed him into the kitchen. "Well, can you blame me? How on earth do you have her number?"

"She gave it to me."

Alice grinned. "Ah…"

Edward grunted. "Shut up."

"Better not call at night," she continued, teasing him. "The Volturi may eavesdrop on the other end."

"Stop it!" he snapped. He flung open the patio door, slamming it shut behind him. The wind ruffled his dark hair, bitterly cold. He knew without looking that she was beside him.

"Why are you so upset?" she asked gently. "I was only teasing."

"I know."

She slipped her arm through his. "Well?" she said. "Aren't you curious?"

He looked at her briefly. "No, I'm not."

"Not in the least? You don't want to know how it will end up?"

"The future is subjective."

Alice sighed. "Why don't you trust me?"

He put his arm around her. "I _do _trust you. I'm just not… I guess I'm not ready to hear it right now. There's not much between us, Alice. We've only spoken twice, as acquaintances."

"She really likes you," his sister whispered.

Edward shook his head. "It's too soon. I'm still getting over… all the rest of it." He looked at her, suddenly laughing. "You won't leave me alone now, will you?"

She grinned impishly. "Nope."

"Not even if I ask nicely?"

"Well, I _might _leave you alone if…"

"_If?" _

She batted her eyelashes. "If you buy that Porsche for me? I _barely_ drove it at all."

"I'm not going back to Italy, Alice."

"You don't have to! I found one _just _like it, in the city. Paint job and everything."

Edward sighed. "Do I have to go get it tonight?"

"No." She winked at him. "You'll be too busy chatting with Heidi."


	27. Chapter 27

**Once again, I am sorry for the delay, but this year really is starting to choke up my free time. I WILL keep on with my writing, though (couldn't survive the stress without it ^^). Enjoy, my loves. If you liked this story, then do let me know if you want me to write something next, or a particular story. **

**Happy reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal <strong>

"Goodbye, Sulpicia."

Bella wrapped her arms about the slim vampire. Their curls mixed together; black with chocolate brown. "We will miss you," she said sincerely.

Sulpicia laughed. "Not all of you will." She threw a brief glance at Aro. His lips were tightly pursed, as if fighting an inner emotion. How long did she have to stay?

His wife kissed Bella's cheek, murmuring a soft goodbye. "Enjoy your new life, Bella." Demetri stepped behind her, a soft cloak laid over his arm. She reached for it. "I will not ask for your farewells, Aro," she said briskly. "We understand each other well enough."

He smiled. "Farewell, Sulpicia."

"Ha! You would not say that if I hadn't reproached you. Good-bye, Thena, Caius." Smiling at Bella a last time, she walked through the doors, swaying with the movement characteristic to her.

"Well, that was uneventful," Thena observed suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Aro snapped.

She turned a mild gaze on him. "Sully is a troublemaker, my dear. I thought we all understood that. I was merely saying that her visit here was more peaceful than—"

"_Grazie, _Thena," he interrupted, still flustered. He glanced down at Bella, who was looking back at him with a sweet, puzzled expression. He reached for his new bride, saying "come" sharply as he did so. They glided from the room, leaving the rest equally puzzled.

"What did I say?" Athenodora asked her husband.

Caius smiled slyly. "Rivalry, my pet, rivalry. Their relationship was hell, was it not?"

"As yours will be, if you don't visit my chambers soon." Her lovely lips pouted. "I see you so little these days."

Caius' form flashed, brushing her throat momentarily. She shrieked, and they fled the room amidst flying hair and robes.

Aro heard them, halfway down the hall with Bella. From the look on her face, she did as well. He sighed. Though his arm was tight round her waist, his gift was as useless as ever. "You have something to say, my love?" he asked softly.

She bit her lip. "I never thought… I mean, I never imagined Caius was capable of…" She shook her head, curls bouncing. "No, it's disrespectful."

Aro smiled. "That my brother was capable of love? We all are, _cara mia, _whether merely physical or otherwise. You will learn many things about us you didn't know previously. Benefits beyond comprehension as a human."

She leaned against him. _"You _are all I need."

Aro giggled. She was a romantic, like himself. He stroked her hair, taking great pleasure in the rich, lustrous shades. Her next remark, however, wiped the smile from his lips.

"Aro?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Will you lock me up, too?"

He drew back, staring at her. "Of course not, my love. Why should I do so?"

She sighed. "It's just that… I had never seen the wives until I came back here, nor heard of them. Where are they kept? Why such seclusion?"

"They are not locked up," he told her soothingly. "Many years ago, when my brothers and I were unsure of our security here, we asked them to hide away _for their own safety. _Thena remains secluded by her own choice, and Sulpicia…" He chuckled. "Well, you know about us already." He gazed down into Bella's worried face. "You see, my angel? Everyone has a choice here, _provided_ they obey the law. You may be as free as you please."

She smiled. "Can I trust you?"

"No one does, _cara. _But you may, if you wish."

She took his hand, now warm to the touch. "Then come."

They fled down the hallway, Aro's laughter colliding giddily with Bella's more musical peals. She dragged him to the now familiar room. The door nearly shattered as they burst in, wrapping themselves inexorably around each other. Such raw, animalistic pleasure would have shocked any member of the Cullen clan, had they seen it. But Bella didn't hold back anymore then her mate did. There were moments when Aro may have feared for his life, even (had he been paying the slightest attention to something so trivial). His _Bella _was so strong, so beautiful. He found a vicious delight in the way she kept hurting him.

"Are you alright?" she gasped, as if reading his thoughts. They both panted heavily from the aftermath of their kiss.

Aro traced an invisible line down her cheek. "I am whole, my love."

Her crimson eyes smiled, red as her lips. "How can I _tell_ if I hurt you, though? Vampires don't bruise, do they?"

"Not in the way you'd expect." Lifting his left hand, he showed her a tiny crack where she'd squeezed him too hard. Bella gasped, but he hushed her softly. "Look," he whispered.

The crack, so disturbing to her young eyes, began to seal itself, closing up until his palm resumed its normal, flawless surface. Healed.

"Isn't that intriguing?" he asked, smiling.

Bella ran delicate fingers over his skin, as if trying to find the mark. She looked up at him, pretending to scowl. "You didn't need to frighten me."

"But all is well, love, so why does it matter?"

Bella watched him, her face softening. The room was lit only a single candle, but she had an immortal's eyes. Reaching up, she touched his smooth, arched throat.

"What is it, Isabella?"

She shook her head. "It's just so bizarre… how warm you are."

"As warm as you were to me, _principessa." _

She smiled. "'Princess?'"

"Yes… which reminds me, I need to start giving you lessons in our tongue."

Bella sighed as his lips touched her forehead. A few more sessions like this, and she would be fluent enough to cuss out Caius or Jane. Aro was always more… well, _verbose_ when being intimate with her, and it certainly wasn't in English.

"I think…" Aro said, murmuring against her flesh. "You will find my skin… _much _more inviting this time."

"It wasn't _not _inviting before," she protested. "Just a little uncomfortable."

"Why?" he laughed loudly. "Did it remind you of death?" He slid experienced hands down her waist. She gasped a little as he touched her sensitive spot. "I will not be as gentle, I'm afraid."

Bella grabbed his hand, hissing a little between her teeth. "Neither will I, _darling." _

Aro's black eyes widened, a combination of lust and delighted surprise. He let his mate push him back towards the bed, growling quietly as she did so. The wood groaned softly. Her fingers, sweet and scented as rose petals, skittered down his chest, taking his clothing with them.

"Lie back," she told him.

The Volturi leader slid his shoes off, then edged further back on the coverlet. He had a feeling it would not remain whole for long. His mate crawled towards him. Her eyes were gorgeous; a blazing red that could only be seen in newborns. He loved the enhanced seductiveness this life had given her. She was truly _made _to be immortal.

Her clever hands slid up his legs. He chuckled, despite his groans. "This wouldn't be as fun," she smirked. "If you could read my mind."

"Oh? Shall I pretend I can?"

"Don't count on it."

A startled snarl ripped from his throat. She was licking his chest gently, sighing at his reactions. Aroused as he was, he looked closely for a weakness in her position. He did not intend to play slave all night long.

"Isabella," he hissed again. His hands lashed towards her face, but she was there already, pinning him against the covers. Her tongue, honeyed like wine, edged between his teeth. "You taste better than ever," she moaned. "How is that possible?"

She closed her eyes, lost in pleasure. Something whistled in the air, and she gazed up in astonishment at Aro's impish face.

"That's not fair!"

He raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "I hardly know the meaning of the word." She had scarcely adjusted herself before tiny screams began ripping from her throat. He lathered his lust on her, using each reaction to fuel the next maneuver. As a human, such actions would have shocked her considerably. But now that she was immortal—now that she was _sempre morti—_it all took on a completely different light. Sexual need was as fascinating as the hunt itself, and just as primal.

Needless to say, the ancient did not remain in control for long. The fallen lovers fought back and forth, sacrificing the bed and most of their clothes into the bargain. Laughter echoed. Bodies broke, delighted, then healed. Foul play, but beautiful, nonetheless.

Bella thought of Edward briefly, and her sadness was replaced by a curious apathy. What vampire, however overtaken by grief, would _allow _that grief to consume him? She only had to look at his father for an example. Carlisle had suffered terribly, too. He had spent over three hundred years living _entirely alone. _Yet even before he found his family, he had searched for peace. He did not sit dumbly, hating himself and his existence. He found his calling in others, and pursued that with the same selfless determination with which he pursued his life.

But Edward? Pitiable, young, continuously moping Edward? Bella was at a loss there. That apathy as an immortal had softened her regret at leaving him. It no longer seemed like such a betrayal. He was out of her life now. Gone. She wouldn't think of him anymore, nor would she pity him. If he brooded 'til the end of time, it would be the fault of only one person. Himself.

Bella sighed. Black hair drifted over her mouth, subtly sweet. Aro lay beside her, cupping each side of her face in his strong hands. She looked into his red eyes. There were centuries engraved there. Secrets. She would never read them all. However long she lived, however long she traveled down those crimson depths, she would never fully understand her dark angel. This did not sadden her, nor did it anger her. Did she not keep enough from _him? _They were perfectly equal, making their love all the more precious.

"Why close your eyes, _cara?" _breathed the angel. "You will sleep no longer."

A blissful peace settled over Bella. No, she would sleep no longer. She'd been sleeping for years, sacrificing her soul for this final, undying light.

"We don't have to rest," she giggled suddenly. She turned, kissing Aro. "We can do this forever."

He laughed, echoing her in his own tongue. His arms lifted her against him. She traced the shape of a crest on his chest, bare and white in the now pitch-black silence.

"Good night, Aro," she said.

"_Good night, _Isabella," he whispered, with the mocking tone she loved. His fingers tugged at her hair, impatient and pleasantly warm. Bella smiled, curling up into sweetest darkness.

_Hello, eternity. _


	28. AN

_**Author's Note **_

_**Hello, dearest readers. Again, I'm overwhelmed at the attention this story has received, and touched at all the plaintive comments to "please update when you can." But in case you didn't notice, the story IS at an end, and there will be no more updates. Sorry! However, like I said in the last chp, I am willing to take requests for whatever characters/pairings you wish (no wolves, please^^). I love requests, so shoot if you liked this work. **_

_**Again, thanks for the support! **_

_**petals **_


End file.
